


Providence

by EvelynKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Death, Dubious Consent, Dystopian, F/M, Female Protagonist, Industrial Society, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psychological, Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynKing/pseuds/EvelynKing
Summary: A plague has scourged the world, forcing the remnants of society into isolated metropolises. Only four known cities remain in existence. One of which is Providence: a shining beacon of civilization and industrial opulence. Underneath the ploy of perfection and the propaganda of peace, however, lays a harbored grudge and an even greater evil. (NSFW: Contains dark subject matter!)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my very first real story on. As an amateur author, I would greatly appreciate feedback on this chapter, as well as others that will come after. This is entirely experimental on my part. Your constructive criticism is what I need in order to help hone my writing skills so that I can follow my dream of becoming a half decent writer, haha! That being said, I must warn you that there will be dark material and subjects here. If you are uncomfortable with noncon, dubcon, gore, etc, then proceed into this story with caution or turn away entirely. If you do eventually come across matter within that does offend you, just know that I did warn you.  
> Anyways, here is my first attempt at serious writing! Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: On hiatus until Summer 2017!

“What do you mean we only get four ration tickets?” The copper haired Omega smashed his fist down on the counter, glaring at an impassive rations distributor. Ignoring an insistent tugging on his arm, he continued, “Last week we were given six! My sister and I work enough hours to be afforded that much.”  
“Michael, don’t!” Rose hissed under her breath. Attempting to stop her brother from agitating the very person who hands out their only way to eat with a sharper tug of his arm.  
“Sir,” the Beta female began monotonously, reciting the explanation Rose knew was rehearsed, “There has been a shortage of food and supplies as of late. I assure you that this is not a permanent issue and will be resolved in due time. Please, practice patience.”

“’Practice patience?’ Waited in line for five hours for this shit,” Nathaniel growled and snatched up the ration tickets, “Whatever, let’s go, Rose.”

Rose bowed a quick apology to the Beta female before following her brother out of the run down government office. Every Sunday of the week was like this for the pair, for everyone living in the poorest sectors of Providence. Moving further into the richer rings of the city were unheard of for those of their status, whether Alpha, Beta, or Omega. However, out of the three, Omegas had the highest chance of being claimed by an Alpha living within the Citadel, being that they are socially coveted more as objects than individuals. Omegas enter into estrous cycles that drive both Betas and Alphas into pheromone induced ruts; becoming more like beasts than men whose sole purpose is to breed the Omega. 

Entering into estrous was a death sentence for any who are unmated. 

Rose wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

Lines of people waited outside, some fretting with their legal documents that would determine the number of rations they would receive, others obviously growing agitated and snapping at whoever was too close to them. The guards that stood in front of the building, behind the recently erected barricades, acted as crowd control—which worried Rose. Food shortages have happened on occasion, considering that Providence was located within a barren wasteland, but extra security was never needed unless a riot were to break out. 

Thinking of Bloody Sunday, the last riot that broke out when Rose and her brother were only children, made her fingers go numb as she wrung them in worry. It was witnessing that carnage that incited her dedication to become a nurse; the highest position an Omega can achieve in the medical field.  
Michael shared the same thoughts, “If push comes to shove, you can bet we’ll be nowhere near that bloodbath again. I’ll protect you, so stop thinking about it because you reek of Omega fear.”

Suddenly, he roughly pulled the hood of her peacoat up and over her head, covering her face. Laughing at Rose’s weak attempts to slap him off, his sister growled her indignation. She stumbled along the sidewalk with him, clawing at his hands. “I wasn’t scared for me, idiot! I’m scared for the malnourished children I’ll have to treat at the clinic if this shortage continues. We’re barely provided sufficient amounts of medicine as it is.”

“Worrying about it now does no good,” he let go of her hood; pleased that her normal scent returned.

Rose glared menacingly at him and huffed, “You’re so insensitive.”

Michael only nodded, hummed in agreement, and continued down the cracked concrete pathway to the transit station. How he always seemed so aloof in dark times was a conundrum to Rose.

The PROVRail transit station used to be beautiful, vibrant even. Rose had seen pictures of its construction in a time before her parents were born. Albeit, it’s grand size, it was made miniscule in proportion to the growing population of her sector. Now, its cracking windows are covered by rusted metal bars, the paint peeling to reveal smooth grey concrete, and always filled to the brim with commuting workers. A worn testament to this great utopian society. 

Drawing close to Michael’s side, they entered the bustling PROVRail station. 

\-----

It took about an hour for the siblings to buy their tickets and find a decent place to sit while they waited for their train. Rose sat with her knees to her chest and subtly pressed her nose into the fabric of her coat, trying to filter out the rancid smells of those around her. Sweat and unwashed bodies were common scents, given that a majority of the population in the factory province of Providence were too poor to afford regular water usage and worked long days in factories and warehouses.

Many that came to be treated at the local clinic she worked at oftentimes had workplace injuries. Wounds ranged from severed fingers to second degree burns to infections caused by poor hygiene. Rose remembered vividly a man who had gangrene in his right leg. He had received a deep cut from a rusty piece of machinery, but simply bandaged it up and allowed it to heal on its own. Receiving medical attention would mean money; money that he chose to feed his family with. For that, he had to lose the entirety of his leg.  
Rose sighed and leaned on her brother, immediately feeling grateful that their parents saved up enough money for them to live in relative comfort before they passed, but helpless that she could not alleviate the woes of the people of her sector.

It always felt odd to Rose to watch these people when she had nothing to do but kill time. They always appeared the same to her. Different, undiscernible faces, yet the same patterned interactions she saw each and every day. They were people scraping by in their lives, doing what they must to survive until they die. Just like what Rose, and her brother, must do too. Knowing this only inspired discomfort in the Omega. 

“You look deep in thought,” Michael spoke up loudly though the ruckus.

Rose darted her eyes up to his and shrugged, voice slightly muffled by her coat, “Just killing time.”

Her brother gave her a toothy grin, “If I only had the temperament to think quietly for a minute.” 

“Dear brother, if you did, I’d be worried.”

“You’re savage—“ Michael cut off his sentence and swung his head around to look for something. Brows furrowed, he sat still. Convinced that her brother was playing a trick on her, she rolled her eyes and decided to go along with his new childish charade.

“What is it, Michael?”

He hushed her, “Do you feel that? On the ground?”

Rose placed her feet on the ground, but didn’t feel anything. 

“There’s nothing,” she brushed off his look of worry, “It’s probably just another train coming. Stop playing.”

Michael merely gave her an apprehensive look and remained silent, only twisting into shock when a loud explosion resounded outside; causing dust and pieces of concrete to fall from the ceiling as the center shook. Rose thought she screamed, but the outcry of the commuters inside deafened her. Another explosion followed before anyone could gather their wits about them, resulting in a frenzied scene of people trying to escape the building or remain inside. 

Rose clung onto her brother in fear as they waited to receive some sort of instruction from either the intercom or the PROVRail employees. She had only experienced the emergency system in action once when she was a child and only briefly as practice drills. They were supposed to instruct the masses on their course of action and inform on the status of the situation.

Moments later, an emergency siren sounded from outside and all monitor screens within the transit center broadcasted an alert to seek shelter indoors or to find safety at the Citadel; the identity of the threat still unknown. 

“Are we staying here?” Rose tugged at her brother’s arm until he pulled himself out of whatever trance he was in, his face startlingly pale. “Michael, are we staying here?”  
“Y-yeah,” he nodded, “I don’t want to risk being outside with whatever’s happening out there.”

The scent of fear permeated the room so strongly that Rose felt as if she was going to vomit. The need to flee warred with her ability to stay by Michael’s side. She had to listen to him. They would be safe if she did. 

Another blast went off. This time it was close enough to shatter the windows of the transit center.

Michael lifted his coat up to shield both him and Rose from the flying shards, pulling her away from the walls, towards the people who were gathered closer to the middle. “Oh, God. Oh, God, please,” a man cried out while holding his children to him. One distraught child bleeding from a cut on her cheek. Only few had minor injuries Rose could visibly see, which she was relieved to know at that moment. 

Aside from those crying and praying, it was almost dead silent within the room. Any concept of time seemed to disappear for those waiting inside.

After a third explosion, the consistently timed blasts ceased. What was probably minutes felt drawn out to hours. Dust from the ceiling began to settle onto both the people and floor. Rose covered her mouth with her hands and held her breath, coughing from the dust and anticipating the next horrid sound of destruction.

The siren outside still blared, while the monitor screens inside went static. 

Focusing her hearing on anything she can pick up besides from the noises of people crying, she heard nothing still. Is this a riot? An uprising? Are the other sectors being attacked as well? 

Rose looked up to Michael, who was looking back at her with an intensity that contrasted greatly with his usually cocky façade. As he opened his mouth to speak, they were blown back against the crowd. The room erupted into chaos, people stampeded past Rose who was doubled over, still trying to gather herself from the shock. Her vision blurred and her ears rang, causing her to look around dumbly—not quite comprehending what was happening yet.

Looking past distorted, panicked faces, she searched for Michael, but did not see him anywhere. She opened her mouth, not knowing if she voiced any intelligible word. Rose, she thought she heard a voice call out.

ROSE. 

“MICHAEL.” Rose screamed, trying to push back against the masses, “MICHAEL.”

Their strength proved to be too much and she couldn’t help by follow in their direction, or be trampled trying to. Looking back, she saw the entire half of the transit center demolished and caving in, bodies littered the ground. The sight triggered an instinctual fear within her that focused her attention on her own survival.

Unconcerned with nothing but her own life, Rose broke free from the chaotic masses and began running towards home. She hoped Michael had the same idea as her. The distance spanned ten miles, but the need to escape made time and distance irrelevant to her.

Rose disregarded the falling buildings around her and the swarms of panicked people. Her thighs began to burn painfully as she sprinted down alleyways and rounded corners; her only focus being to arrive home and wait for Michael. The more she ran, the more bodies she saw line the streets of her province, bathing the dirtied ground in red.  
Winding this way and that, the scenes she saw before her made her second guess her route. Wasn’t there an apartment complex there? Where were the small, run-down markets that she shopped at regularly? Nothing looked the same. Where was she going?

Her pace began to slow, her feet dragging and catching on the rubble, making her stumble. Despite being out of breath and severely exhausted, Rose struggled to regain her strength. Staggering and falling against an alley wall, she closed her eyes and attempted to regain herself. Trying to blink away the fuzziness that clouded her vision failed. Everything was a blur. It was as if she was submerged underwear, unable to breach the surface again.

Finally collapsing, the frightened Omega fought to catch her breath and could move her legs no more; the adrenaline that fueled her burned out. Muffled screams and the drowned roars of buildings collapsing were all that she could hear, still unable to clear her thoughts with rationality. Whimpering in pain, Rose pushed herself up against the wall. 

Crawling behind a dumpster, she rested; silently losing to the blackness that fought to take a hold.


	2. Chapter 1

Rose awoke covered in various debris. Squinting at the bright sliver of sunlight that shone into the gap between the alley wall and dumpster she hid in, Rose crawled out. Shielding her eyes from the blinding light, her vision began to focus once more and what she thought was sunlight were actually floodlights that lined the empty streets. 

It was night already.

She couldn’t hear anything except for the wobbly click of her heels as she walked down the abandoned boulevard. Cars, buses, and tramcars scattered about; doors wide open with some even still having keys in their ignition. Convinced that stealing a car and driving it back to her home would draw attention, Rose pushed that suggestion from her mind and walked through several desolate blocks, ignoring the dead that lay strewn about, before arriving at her tenement. There was no chance any of them were alive. What she refused to look at, and did not know, were the bullet holes that riddled those corpses. 

Entering into the building, Rose briefly scanned the hall and up the staircase of the tenement. Feeling safe enough to move on, she quietly ascended up the flights of stairs until she came to her floor. The wall of the building, at the very end of the hall, was gone. The gaping hole displayed to her a sector that’s destruction ceased, yet still continued to smoke, crumble.

Pulling out her key, she unlocked her door and ghosted into the familiar space, locking it back behind her. Scenting the room, she could only smell his stale presence. He didn’t return back to the tenement. Looking about her and Michael’s living space, the cramped room they were raised in by their parents, Rose did the only thing she knew: pretend. She placed her key on the dining table and shrugged out of her coat, hanging it gently on the back of a chair; removing the rest of her clothing and placing it inside of the laundry hamper. Stepping into the bathroom, she flicked on the dying bulb of light above her. Blank eyes stared back at her in the mirror. With them was a face drained of color, dusty with grime and sweat. Looking at the body, she saw faint bruising near its collarbone and crusting blood trailing from its temple to its neck—blood she was sure wasn’t hers.  
Fiddling with the faucet, Rose found that no water came. Same with the shower. The Omega couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to wash the nightmare off of her. Instead, she wiped off most of the filth with a ratty towel and threw it into the hamper with her clothing; surprised at the cold feel of her skin. Rose could hardly notice her temperature, nor the shivers that wracked her body.

Looking down at her trembling hands, it slowly dawned on her that she was in shock.

Remembering her emergency medical training, Rose switched off the light and left the bathroom, striding over to her bed. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and began to take slow, deep breaths until she felt her anxiety diminish. This time pacing herself, she returned to her trunk to dress herself. After pulling on a pair of thick, black stockings, she chose to wear a pretty taupe dress. The last time she wore it was during hers and Michael’s birthday two weeks ago. There was no party, no cake, no friends to celebrate with, yet Michael bought it for her that morning and convinced her into celebrating their “twentieth year of not being dead.” Recalling the phrase he used made Rose grimace as she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the kitchen, not realizing how dehydrated she was. 

After finishing her water, she crawled into her bed and curled up in her sheets. Rose turned on her televised monitor. 

What she saw made her gasp, too horrified to move to turn the monitor off.

Politicians and celebrities, most she knew from magazines and media, laid face down on a platform in the pool of their mingling blood. A man, an Alpha so many times more massive than anyone near him, roared in a language she did not recognize. He was bare chested, skin noticeably scarred and gnarled all over his torso, twisting up to reach portions of his face. He was hideous as he was terrifying. Roaring out another harsh rumble of words, Rose caught a recognizable name: Primarch Eiras.  
Rose’s heart began to beat furiously once more.

The Alpha is murdering the elite in the Citadel, Rose realized, That’s where everyone is… He’s making them watch their executions.  
The Alpha stood on the Amphitheatre, the platform where generations of Primarchs would address his people, the ultimate position of power. Surrounding him, Rose noticed, were men clad in mismatched armor, wielding firearms. They looked very similar to the man splattered in gore.  
Primarch Eiras, an elder Alpha male, was forced up the steps of the Amphitheatre to kneel before the tyrant. He was such a dignified man, she remembered. A proud and well-spoken peacekeeper of the city. Now, he was a man sentenced to death. Rose quickly turned off the televised monitor before she could witness the Alpha wrench the Primarch’s head from his neck with his bare hands.

Whimpering, Rose hugged her pillow to her chest and allowed herself to cry. The numbness she felt before dissipated; replaced by emotions she could not control, nor wanted to. She cried and prayed for the door to unlock, for her brother to walk through and greet her with his usual snark. Never had she felt this hopeless before. Pathetic, afraid, and clueless on what to do next. Was Michael still alive? Was he among those watching in the Amphitheatre? Rose screwed her eyes shut and bawled into the pillow, begging for her brother to come back home.

\-----

Rose draped listlessly on the edge of her bed, running her pointer finger along the grain of the wood floor. Her stomach growled for the fifth time that night, but she ignored it, knowing that there was no food in the pantry or icebox. So much for ration tickets, Rose thought bitterly. Although the Omega was tired, she fought to keep her eyes open; too scared to fall asleep and leave herself vulnerable. 

Hours passed before Rose felt herself slip into slumber. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off until the sound of footsteps startled her awake. Heart thumping, she strained her ears to the noise. 

Multiple footsteps ascended the creaky stairs, the metallic clicks of keys in locks, and the opening of doors alerted Rose to the arrival of her neighbors. The feeling of relief was overshadowed by worry as nobody spoke a word. The inhabitants of this tenement were usually rowdy, lively people. Michael is coming.  
Darting from her bed, she opened her front door and slowly edged out, watching her neighbors enter into their rooms. Grabbing the attention of Mr. Garner who lived across from her, she asked, “Have you seen Michael?”

The middle-aged man barely turned to look at her, his eyes blank. “No. I haven’t. Sorry,” he answered monotonously as he retreated into his domicile.  
With people still filing in quietly into the tenement, Rose approached them, asking those who know her if they’ve seen Michael and describing his appearance to those who don’t. The more furtive glances and mumbles of denial she received, the more anxious Rose became. Becoming so frantic she began to sniff others to find, at the very least, a hint of her brother’s scent. 

Nothing.

“Rose,” a light voice called from down the hall; a soft note in a sea of white noise.  
Laura, a kind, motherly Beta, approached her with sadness welled deep in her blue eyes. Rose accepted the woman’s hands that reached out to grip hers, gentle and soothing. “T-Those monsters out there, Rose,” Laura fought to keep her composure. “They rounded up all the unmated Omegas they could find. I saw Michael with them. I tried fighting for him, by God, it felt as if my own was being taken away.” Laura had been there for both Rose and Michael throughout their childhood, acting as both a caretaker when their parents worked throughout the day and a close friend of the family. 

Rose shook her head slowly, not accepting the truth the woman was saying. 

Laura brought Rose’s hands up to her lips and kissed them, “After what was witnessed in the Citadel, you are not safe here, Rose. Someone is bound to report you for reward.”  
Rose cleared her throat and strained a smile, “Thank you, Laura.” Giving the gentle Beta a kiss, she helped escort the inconsolable older woman to her living space.  
Deciding against running out into the streets, the Omega retreated back to her room; looking outside of the window to see if anyone else would walk into the tenement. Rose did not know how much time had passed when the sun began to rise and the floodlights flicked off one by one. No one came.

Leaning her back against the wall, Rose found that she could cry no more. Nor could she fathom the fate of her only brother; her silence a common noise amongst a backdrop of misery. 

\-----

It was about midday when Rose left the tenement, carrying with her a small knapsack for the promise of food and supplies that were advertised at each sector’s precinct. It was suspicious to her. From the information she had gathered from gossip, these invading beasts were prisoners from deep beneath the city; living in confined darkness as the citizens above were unaware of such monstrosity below their feet. Initially, Rose perceived these stories as mere conspiracy theories, knowing that Providence had no prison. Those who broke the law were sent to rehabilitation centers to be reeducated in the laws of this city, work towards community service—oftentimes having to do hard labor, and be integrated back into society. Whether or not the government of Providence, Primarch Eiras, lied to the people, what mattered to Rose now is survival.

The fact that stuck to her the most was that scarred Alpha’s name. Words spoken in hushed whispers, as if speaking of it was taboo, named him Ceran. Those who emerged from the earth alongside him were his Forsworn; men who denounced their autonomy for a single cause. Even the citizens of Providence couldn’t help but be drawn in by this lure of power, devoting themselves to the madness.

Wandering aimlessly down the boulevard that had more shady thugs than Rose was used to, a product of the decimation of law enforcement. The Omega kept her head down; taking care to hide her ranking by bathing with soaps that masked her scent and spraying a musky liquid that altered her scent from Omega to Beta was necessary beforehand. Rose and Michael’s parents taught them to live in such secrecy during dangerous times, despite facing the threat of being found out and having the children removed. These black market products were pricey, but to Rose, they were invaluable. 

The scent of a Beta is nearly unnoticeable to many; common and typical among the population. It would be easier to pass as Beta than Alpha. Her jealousy for the simplicity of Beta and Alpha lives knew no bounds. They’ve never had to go into hiding and lock themselves up for weeks because of estrous, never feared for their safety if they didn’t have someone of a different rank with them. The laws passed that permitted the regulation of Omegas sought to benefit their plight. However, these regulations only served to leash their freedoms and categorize them like cattle. Occasionally, unmated Omegas with no immediate family members to claim them were assigned mates, never to be seen again. 

Such a practice was uncommon, but within the lawful means of Providence. 

Drawing her coat closer to her, Rose fought against the cold that threatened to make her shiver. 

When she arrived at the precinct, the she saw multiple lines of rations being distributed by the men Rose saw on the televised monitor last night. What she saw on that screen did not convey how savage these men looked in her very eyes; soulless and uniformed. The fear of them made her hesitate to join, instead backing away as she watched more people come. There was no paperwork, no documentation needed. They simply handed in their ration ticket and left with their food, unwilling to challenge the intimidating Forsworn distributors. 

Rose quickly turned her back to the scene and never returned.

Days turned to weeks and the new cycle of indoctrination turned into normalcy. Public executions were held almost daily, the sins of the damned brought forth into the light, reminding the populace of its filth. The tyrant Ceran made sure this was known. Yet, Rose took care to avoid witnessing such a spectacle.  
Anarchy began to reign supreme around her. Homes were looted, regular citizens assaulted in the streets—most not surviving their encounters. Many stayed hidden from sight. This evil that was blooming in Providence disgusted Rose. She had returned to her clinic, which had been trashed and ransacked; all of the medicine gone. Not wanting to forsake her oath as a healer, she repaired the clinic as best she could. Taping tarp to against the broken windows to defend against the cold wind, sweeping the dirt and other debris out of the small building, sterilizing all of the health equipment. 

Rose’s process started out slow. None had entered the clinic until she scoured the streets searching for the sick and wounded. Her remedies were primitive at best since she had to allocate her limited supplies carefully, resulting in infections remaining untreated effectively and injuries not even she had the skills to treat. However, her tally of survivors still outnumbered those who have died despite her best efforts. Rose was determined to not fall into helplessness like those around her; she would save as many victims as she could from this nightmare. 

Unable to garner any provisions without any ration tickets or revealing herself as an Omega to the Forsworn, Rose began to go hungry until her patients began sharing their offerings, much to the Omega’s chagrin. The flow of people that entered her clinic was overwhelming, so she had to relocate her patients with only minor injuries to the building next door with the help of volunteers. Those who helped her regularly had little to no medical training, but after watching her actions enough times, they became somewhat competent in their assistance. One of the volunteers who caught her eye with their dedication was a thirteen-year old Omega girl named Prudence. Like Rose, she had managed to evade capture by Ceran’s beasts.

Rose had guessed the golden haired Omega had no family to return to, given that she spends her entire day in the clinic along with Rose. She became a pupil of sorts—something that Rose felt lacking in as a mentor. Interaction with the young girl was always a joy to Rose as they spent more time together in the passing days; their Omega kinship strengthening that bond.

“I’m glad you’ve come to help these people, Prudence,” Rose said over the boiling pot of bandages, “and me.” 

The pretty Omega smiled brightly, “Of course, there’s no way I could not have done something useful. Without my parents or a home, I was just a wanderer until I found purpose in your cause.”

Rose’s eyebrow perked up, “My cause is but a treatment to a symptom, not the cure to the virus, sadly.”

“Yes, but at least you are doing something,” Prudence laid her tiny hand on Rose’s, “We may not be able to save as many people as we want to, but those we have are enough to keep us going.”

Rose smiled gently at the girl, “Thank you. I needed that.”

“No problem, ma’am. That’s why I’m here,” she smiled back before looking nervously to the side, “Uh, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you—something of a personal nature.”

“Of course, Prudence. What is it?”

Prudence looked back at Rose, with worry in her green eyes, “I can smell your pheromones more than usual. I think you’re going to go into estrous soon and I’m scared for you, Rose.”

This stilled Rose.

“Yes. I will.”

“What will you do? Is there somewhere safe you can go?”

“No place is safe and all the Omegas I’ve hidden away with in the past are gone,” Rose shook her head, “But I will search when the times comes. So, please, don’t worry about me.”

“When the time comes? You need to find shelter now! If… If something bad happens to you and you don’t come back, everything you’ve built here is finished. I may not be as good as you when it comes to healing, but I know I can keep this place running for a week. Besides, there are others helping you. Let us help you.”

Gnawing at her bottom lip, Rose looked back down at the boiling water before nodding slowly. 

“Okay.”

\-----

Rose spent more time in her room at the tenement; packing necessary supplies, such as food, water, and a pocket knife, to take with her. She also spent more time with Laura, the woman who adopted her as a daughter.

Laura’s husband, a Beta male named Jacob, died before Rose and Michael were born. From old, grainy pictures, he was a strikingly handsome man—even more in personality from the stories Laura told fondly of him. Bold, daring, and lively, he had a devil-may-care attitude that he took with him to the grave. As a child, Rose would always imagine Laura and Jacob’s love, using the stories the woman would tell her to string together a heartbreaking tale. Such a thing frightened Rose as much as it intrigued her. Jacob worked as an oil rig worker farther away from the city; drilling deep into the earth to recover the much coveted raw material that fueled Providence. The work was grueling and life threatening, but the pay was substantial and he was determined to provide comfortably for Laura and their future children. Children they never had the chance to have. 

He died in an explosion that took all of the lives of the men working that day. His body was never recovered, if there was anything left of him, and the news devastated Laura. The grieving widow was merely given money as consolation for her husband’s death. Without Jacob, she had to move to the tenements and begin her life once more—never taking another man after him. It was there that she met the Alpha and Omega couple, Deidre and Carlisle Chastain, Rose’s parents. 

The older Beta woman provided the comfort Rose needed, but could not voice. 

“I’m sure Primarch Ilias or Primarch Habren will come to our aid,” Laura said, needlessly arranging and rearranging things about her home, “Our sister cities haven’t abandoned us yet.”

“Laura?”

“Yes, Rose?”

She ran a hand over her face in exhaustion, not having slept properly since the coup. “My estrous will begin soon… And I have no idea what to do, where to go. If I stay here, everyone in this building will know, but if I go, who knows what will happen to me out there.”

Laura stilled, pausing before she spoke, “…And you would rather take your chances out there?”

Rose nodded.

“I see,” Laura’s warm chocolate brown eyes searched her, trying to find some explanation, some answer as an alternative.  
There weren’t any.


	3. Chapter 2

Desperate fingers plunged into her sopping cunt, Rose’s fingers not quite deep enough to satisfy that agonizing itch. Kneading her breast, she whimpered softly in frustration, feeling the beginning symptoms of estrous cloud her mind with ecstasy. Beads of slick rolled down her thighs, her body begging to be fucked and knotted by a male. Rolling onto her back, she spread her thighs wide, pinching her swollen clit with her other hand as she fucked herself.

More… Need more. 

The Omega needed the emptiness inside of her filled—to be locked tightly around an Alpha’s knot. The burn between her legs was mind consuming and she struggled to put it out.

It wasn’t her hand that was buried between her thighs, but his. Carnal thoughts raced through her mind; imagining her Alpha mate, the one she had always desired, tending to her body. Stretching and preparing her wet pussy for his knot. 

He would lap lovingly at her clit, coaxing her into a gentle orgasm that washed through her limbs. Her mate wouldn’t stop there. No, he would grip her thighs in his strong hands and fuck her harshly with his tongue—reveling in the honey that poured from her. 

The Alpha was as gentle as he was savage. He would command her to look at him, to recognize the dominance he radiated as easily as breathing oxygen. The sensation of his tongue buried deeply in her clenching pussy excited the Omega, wanting more than just his tongue. 

Reaching for her phantom Alpha in desperation, begging to be knotted, he would grant her request and slide his cock inside. Not stopping until Rose was impaled fully on him, relishing in the beauty of his body. 

Thighs clenching together, Rose gasped and arched her back, biting back the scream she wanted to cry. As the crescendo of her climax lessened, Rose slipped her soaked hand out. Looking in the direction where her glistening fingertips were, the Omega felt disgusted in herself. Disgusted in allowing her estrous addled mind to think that masturbating in a dangerous area was a good idea.

Hours ago, Rose found shelter in a forgotten storage unit, sealing herself inside as she waited out her heat. 

Unable to find a better hideout before her pupils began to dilate, blurring her vision, she crawled into the musty, crowded space and attempted to ignore the growing lust consuming her body. Tearing open storage bins, Rose stuffed various items of fabric into ventilation openings and into the tight space between the storage unit door and cement floor.

Rose made her way through the darkness, feeling the cold concrete wall as she stumbled over debris, until she discovered a small area in the far back corner. Tucking herself into the tight space, she shut her eyes and attempted to wait out the estrous.

Mind hazing, she found herself rubbing the soaked crotch of her underwear more than once. Against her better judgement, Rose couldn’t help but bury her digits inside to allay the incessant need. 

Pathetic. 

Sighing, Rose wiped off the slick from her fingers and the coating between her legs with her underwear, blindly throwing it aside and away from her.  
Immediately, her stomach began to cramp—estrous slick leaking in a puddle underneath her. 

Cursing softly under her breath, Rose turned her thoughts away from such base instincts. She needed to focus on her small collective of hope: the clinic.

Worrying thoughts dashed through her mind of terrifying scenarios. The Forsworn finding the haven and executing those on sight—taking Prudence to serve whatever sick needs of those monsters. Just like what they did with the other Omegas, including her brother.

Maybe a gang of feral Alpha and Betas, citizens corrupted by the chaos, would exact their damage on the sick and the weak. These worries began to bubble into a hate strong that a burning culminated deep within her chest, writhing and twisting around her beating heart. If she only wasn’t an Omega, Rose believed, she would have had enough strength to protect more people—protect her brother.

She would not have been a coward and ran, hiding away in a dirty storage unit to wait out her cursed biological hindrance. Rescuing those she could was her salvation; the very purpose that kept her from succumbing to despair and an even worse fate: ending her own life. 

Pathetic. Fucking pathetic.

Another painful cramp shot through her stomach, reminding her of her heat. Scalding tears trickled down the Omegas cheeks as her hand found its way back to the wet, sticky mess.

\-----

Two days passed and the effects of Rose’s estrous were still at their peak; having no Alpha to assuage the mind altering haze. Burrowing further into her makeshift bedding, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. Before she could doze off once more, she heard a sudden commotion outside of her temporary den. Pulling her slightly out from her exhaustion, she could faintly hear the shouts of men and the familiar repetition of gun shots.

Too far into her estrous, Rose found that she did not care; too comfortable and secure in the den she had created for herself. The banging against the metal door of the storage unit did not phase the Omega. Nor did the small beams of light that shot through overhead. She merely growled in annoyance and turned her back to the source of her aggravation. 

As far as the Omega was concerned, she was warm enough, hydrated, albeit famished, and safe. She could not recall when the cacophony ended, nor how much time had passed before the door of the unit finally opened. Dismissing what she perceived to be only a hallucination of her addled mind, Rose welcomed the haze back. 

Lounging peacefully, she could smell the sublime scent of her Alpha once more. His intoxicating musk encouraging more slick to gush from her core and soak the fabric underneath her. Moaning in tortured euphoria, Rose writhed in ecstasy, begging for her phantom Alpha to gratify her mounting lust. 

In the darkness, she felt his large hand press firmly against her back, holding her down as he angled her hips up to mount her from behind. Rose heard the grate of a zipper and gasped in surprise at the feeling of her pussy being breached. He was too big and she was too tight.

Rose briefly wondered why he didn’t prepare her, like he always did, before his grip tightened and he shoved inside. Screaming into the fabric of her burrow, Rose reached behind and could only place her fingertips against the hard plane of his stomach, slowing him from entering into her too quickly. 

Her Alpha seemed to accept her pathetic plea and pulled out gently before burying himself deeper inside, pausing only to let her pussy acclimate to the stretch. His cock was thicker than Rose had anticipated, the abundance of slick pouring from her to aid his passage. 

As he inched deeper into her, the Alpha groaning his pleasure at her tight sheathe wrapped around him, Rose brought her hand back down to where his hand secured her hip. The Omega wanted comfort from the pain that male brought her. His blatant disregard to her comfort pained her.

He did nothing to attempt to alleviate the Omega’s distress. 

Acknowledging this admission, Rose arched her back and presented herself to him; demonstrating her submission to the male. This pleased him as he let forth a strong Alpha purr rumbling from his chest. The sound soothed Rose in a way that left her limp in acquiesce as he thrust into her, hips slapping loudly against her ass. 

Several agonizing moments passed before the sharp pain within her abdomen bloomed into pleasure, the Alpha’s cock soothing away the hurt and the internal itch of estrous. 

Rose was far from satisfied, however. 

Fighting against the grip that stilled her hips, she pushed back every time he thrust forward—wanting to create that perfect rhythm with him. The Alpha’s reluctance to allow her to move freely confused the Omega. She pleaded with him to allow her to move, to fuck the way she needed to be fucked. Her words seemed to incense the male, sliding his hands up her waist and to her chest where he ripped her dress and began to paw at her breasts roughly.

The sensation excited Rose and she fucked back with vigor, accepting that heavy cock into her pussy. The Alpha vocalized his pleasure savagely, growling as he rutted against her harder; forcing Rose to brace her hand against the wall so she could not crash into it. The slap of his balls against her clit edged her closer to orgasm, but it wasn’t enough.   
“I want you to hold me,” she panted, not sure if her voice made it above the wet sounds of their rutting.

Rose barely felt the male falter behind her when he wrapped a muscled arm around her waist and pulled her up, spreading her legs wider to impale her fully. Rose cried out hungrily and writhed desperately on his cock, bathing him in her pheromone laced slick. 

It wasn’t until Rose noticed that her head only reached his chest that she realized how much bigger her Alpha was than she usually fantasized about. Dismissing this thought, she slipped fully into the haze of estrous.

Rose rubbed her swollen clit vigorously, keening as she reached the very precipice of her orgasm and tipped over. Her pussy clenched tightly around the Alpha, encouraging him to knot into her. The male increased his pace, shoving his knot deep, roaring savagely as he dumped his come inside. The animalistic nature of his growl startled Rose, moaning with every spurt of come from him. 

As the mating high died down and the male fell back into her burrow, tucking Rose closely to his side and never releasing his heavily muscled arms from around her. Feeling utterly replete, Rose fell into a deep sleep, enjoying the purr her imagined Alpha employed to comfort her. 

\-----

Rose nestled pleasantly into the musty fabrics of her burrow, savoring the heavy warmth that surrounded her as she gradually regained consciousness.   
So warm.

With the haze of estrous momentarily subsiding, Rose sat up to stretch, but was restrained. The groggy confusion of her mind morphed into a realization that turned her blood cold as she felt the softening knot joining her to whoever had mated her.

It wasn’t a hallucination. My God, it wasn’t a hallucination.

While locked to his knot, still too large to even attempt pulling herself off of him, Rose’s breathing increased and a sob broke from her throat despite her effort to stay calm. 

Cursing herself for her carelessness, Rose angrily clawed at the Alpha, crying out for him to release her. A warning growl erupted from the mountain of flesh and muscle, demanding submission.

“Be still,” his voice so low it rumbled through her.

“I don’t know who are you or how you found me,” Rose struggled to keep her voice steady, “but you will let me go and leave.”

The Alpha chuckled darkly and captured both of her wrists with a strong hand, fingers circling entirely. “And what if I do not? Who will stop me, lovely Omega?”

His other hand caressed down her body to fondle her tender mound, coercing her body to give into estrous again.

“Stop!” She choked out, “Stop or I’ll scream!”

“Scream as loud as you can. Nobody will come for you,” he spoke coldly, “I will rip apart anyone who dares approach this den.”

Not wanting to test the hostile Alpha by calling his bluff, Rose resorted to reason. “Please, I have those who need me elsewhere. Mating with you will only prolong my estrous and I cannot allow that—not when there are lives at stake because of my absence.” 

“What are these lives to you?”

Rose gritted her teeth at his ministrations, thighs quivering with every pass of his fingertips. “These lives are precious to me. After the chaos that metastasized throughout Providence, I tried my best to heal the sick and injured.”

“While in heat, coherence is admirable,” he mused, sounding bored, “What is your name?”

“My name is of little significance,” she snapped, “Don’t change the subject.”

Rose’s temperamental outburst caused the Alpha to growl angrily and snap his hips into hers, pressing his knot harshly against her cervix. Rose cried out at the unwelcomed intrusion and fought weakly against his hold. The Alpha conceded in letting the enraged Omega thrash about in her tantrum, silently examining her through the darkness that blinded her.

The small Omega’s threats amused him; her useless struggle only demonstrating his strength over her. 

It wasn’t until the Omega turned her hips that his cock slipped from her passage, feeling vast amounts of come leak out and soak both the Alpha and Omega. Rose could feel a faint sense of disappointment at the sensation of the Alpha’s escaping seed, wanting to shut her legs to keep what was left. 

Sensing this, the Alpha scooped some of the mess onto his fingers and pushed it past her lips, kneading against her tongue to stimulate a response. “You oppose the inevitable.” He started, “Such evils rampant throughout this city are only a reflection of your people’s nature. If I had not found you, another would have discovered your scent.”  
She spat out his fingers, “Better for you to rape me than someone else? You’re sick.”

“Rape,” he growled, “Your participation would say otherwise. Even now, I can still scent your arousal.”

The Omega bit back her sharp tongue. “My body is in estrous. What you scent is only a biological function to an involuntary action. I hid away in this storage unit because I could find no safer place. I have never mated, nor did I want to. No decent human being would have taken advantage of me in such a state—I would have remained untouched.”

“Your deduction is naïve.”

“My deduction is one of reason; something you clearly lack.”

Insulted by her accusation, the Alpha parted her legs and rested between them, his cock hardening at her challenge. The scent of arousal radiated off of the massive Alpha, exciting Rose to spread further. Through the arousal and the pheromones of their rut, she sensed something was off. 

A lingering metallic smell that revolted her from his body, despite being as faint as it was. Rose leaned her head forward to sniff at the male, running a tentative hand over the rough grooves of his skin, she found that some places were wet. Horror immediately dawned on her when she realized he was covered in blood.

Rose felt tears well up in her eyes and drip hotly down her face. The savage was fucking her in her own burrow, in her very den, covered in the acrid scent of blood. Her mind could not distinguish whether she felt fearful of her own life or vexed that he had the audacity to desecrate her burrow.

The Alpha utilized his purr again to settle the Omega, not pleased by the fear she permeated and sought to lure her back into a state of sexual bliss. It did not take long for her become entranced once again in his purr and the worship of her body. Before she could succumb, Rose cried in frustration at the male. “You’re a monster! How dare you mount me covered in the stink of blood.”

Cock aligned with her pussy, he leaned down to whisper lowly into her ear. “A monster would have allowed those outside of your den to live.”   
And with that he speared himself into the warm tightness of her cunt, snarling his victory over her tortured moans of estrous induced ecstasy.

\-----

Rose lost track of the number of times light had shown through the holes in the storage unit door; too preoccupied by the unknown Alpha who constantly demanded her sexual gratification. The only times he would leave her was to fetch food and water for her, instructing Rose to remain inside her burrow.   
She had tried to escape during these times.

Trying to lift up the door she soon discovered was locked from the outside; pushing and kicking at the air vents, which barely budged. The darkness of the room prevented Rose from moving about freely without tripping over boxes. How the giant managed was a mystery to her.

The more time that passed within that room, the more comfortable the Alpha seemed to be with her—unperturbed by the absence of light. It wasn’t possible for any human to see clearly in a room like this, but Rose had her doubts. Whether they were fucking face to face or laying together post-coitus, Rose could feel the intensity of his gaze burning into her skin. 

Conversation, if any, was rarely spoken between the two. The only noises evoked from both the Alpha and Omega were either ones of carnal joy or his commands that she consume the food he brought her. 

She did not want to humanize the monster.

Rose feared that after the end of her estrous, the Alpha would not let her go. Omegas are rare and coveted, emulated to become akin to trophies warped by societal means of subordination. Rose could not imagine leaving him under his own volition would be possible, especially since he was an Alpha. She took notice of how less pungent her scent was, signaling the end of her estrous, and she suspected the male of knowing the same. 

He had spent more time inside of her. Burying himself constantly in her clenching pussy to prolong her cycle. 

The Alpha’s need to constantly reach for her bordered on desperation, his behavior becoming so possessive that Rose feared her would place his mating bite on her mid-coitus. Yet, that instinctual part of her yearned for the mating bond that would tie them together forever.

“When my estrous ends, I’m leaving,” Rose spoke up at last.

“You speak as if you are sure I would allow you to leave,” he replied, unimpressed, his soothing purr still rumbling deep in his chest. 

Rose couldn’t fail in her plea. She had to convince the Alpha to release her. After planning her words carefully during the times her mind wasn’t in a haze, Rose was sure she could sway him. Pathos did not affect the male. That Rose was sure of after the days of crying and pleading for him to end his manipulation of her body. 

Taking a deep breath, she mentally braced herself. “I run a clinic not too far from here. If you require safety and succor, I could help you. Our medical and food supplies are low, but you don’t need to share what you have with us. My assistance in exchange for my life.”

“No.”

No? That’s it?

“My little sister is waiting for me,” Rose pressed, “She’s thirteen years old and is an Omega like me. I need to return to her—we have no family left but each other.”

“I will retrieve your sibling then. But you will remain with me.”

“How about the patients we treat at our clinic? Will you let them die all because you refuse to release me?”

The Omega’s line of questioning annoyed the Alpha, he tightened his hold around her to emphasize his point, “Your useless attempts at bargaining serve only to anguish you further. Accept what comforts I may offer you: food, shelter, tending to your every need.” He laved his tongue against her jugular, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin lightly in warning. “You will find a new purpose with me, lovely Omega.”

The volume of the purr increased, prompting Rose’s stomach to cramp painfully as slick streamed out from between her thighs. Emotions merged into arousal and anger, the need to both fuck and harm that beast who held her captive in the dark. The monster discerned her silence as her growing animosity towards him. Turning Rose over to mount her again, he did not expect the enthusiasm he was met with, despite it being forced by pheromones. 

“Hold me like before,” the Omega released a soft purr of her own, sitting up to hold his face, chin rough with stubble, “Keep your word to me and I will obey your every wish. Use me as you see fit, my Alpha.”

As soon as those damning words fell from her lips, the Alpha gathered her in his arms and growled harshly at the feel of her pussy squeezing his cock; her body demanding him to knot and fill her with his seed. Rose’s hands explored the large expanse of his shoulders, feeling his muscles work to lift and lower her quickly onto his thickening cock.   
Purring and praising the Alpha for his prowess, the Omega planned her escape.


	4. Chapter 3

In the moments the Alpha wasn’t violating her body, Rose noticed that he seemed to have a fondness for brushing her hair through with his fingers. 

As well as rubbing his semen into her skin, etching his scent into hers.

Playing with the soft curls as they lay together in her burrow, the rough callouses of his hands unnerved Rose. The rest of his body, as she had caressed him during estrous, was similar too. The male was covered in scarring. From her experience of identifying injuries and studying the healing process, he had multiple lacerations and torn skin that had been improperly treated. Whatever this male had been through must have been gruesome—torture, even.

And, judging from the extensity of his disfigurement, the Alpha must have been amongst the Forsworn when they swarmed out from under the city. From what Rose recalled, they held similar scarring.

Knowing this made Rose shudder in revulsion.

The Alpha took her shudder as a shiver due to the cold and gathered more of the musty fabrics around them. Other than his clumsy use of her body during sex, he was attentive in her aftercare. Making sure she was warm, secure, and always fed—even when she didn’t feel hunger he would press the food into her mouth. 

How he had gotten access to scarce meat, fruits, and other delicious provisions baffled Rose. He, and the others, must have infiltrated the reserves and are now wasting it all, she thought cynically. Partaking in the best Providence can offer only to leave those unlike them in chaos and starvation.

“When will we leave this darkness? It is negligent to keep me in such a shoddy living area,” Rose grumbled weakly, throat sore from earlier vocalizations.   
“It is far from an ideal den, yes,” he acknowledged. “However, I do not trust you. You will attempt to escape if I take you outside.”

“It isn’t safe here. I made an oath to you, remember? I will not run. I may not be in estrous anymore, but my Omega scent is still noticeable.” 

“You will not sway me, little one. What I will do should not concern you.”

Rose’s eyes rolled at that. “It does concern me because it involves me. It smells unhygienic in here, my burrow is made up of old, dusty cloth, it’s pitch black and I can’t see anything. For all we know, a pack of feral Alphas could be lurking about outside right now. At the very least, allow me a comfortable den if I did conceive.”

“None will bother us here. Trust in me,” he cupped her cheek gently with his large hand, his purr taking on a soothing tone. 

“How can you be so sure?” Rose forced herself to lean into his touch and kiss his palm.

“Nothing but bloody limbs and corpses are scattered outside. It will serve as an adequate deterrent.”

Rose cringed immediately— imagining the massacre he had created before coming to her. She decided to change the course of their conversation, “It is to my understanding that you want to keep me, but you have not marked me. Why is that?”

“My intentions are my own.”

Talking to this Alpha was like talking to a rock, Rose sighed in disappointment. She had to get him to open up first, create a connection with him to allow for dialogue rather than abrupt answers. 

“How about we get to know each other first?” She offered, trying ignore the hand that massaged her breast, “My name is Lydia. And yours?”

He paused for a moment, “I have no name.”

That’s odd. But considering he is of the Forsworn, I shouldn’t be too surprised, Rose thought. They gave up their names, their identities. Rose wracked her brain for more conversation starters. She had to keep him talking.

“Before all of this, I lived in a small tenement with my siblings. John, my older brother, is an Omega too. Nadia and I were separated from him during the siege and we escaped the roundup into the Citadel, but he didn’t… I know what you are,” Rose tried to maintain the faux warmth in her voice, “Could you tell me what became of all of the Omegas that were taken?”

The male did not hesitate to answer, “All unclaimed Omegas are segregated and housed away from the populace. They are given to worthy Alphas to be mated and protected.” He pinched Rose’s nipple, making her gasp, “You and your sister evaded the promise of safety, exposing yourselves to danger. It was foolish.”

“We did not know what would become of us,” she argued, “My only thought was to save Nadia from whatever beasts were destroying our sector. And had we not escaped, this moment now, between the two of us, would not have happened. You would have never found me.”

“You are correct, lovely Omega. Yet, now I have you, as it should be,” the Alpha sounded indulgent. “Speak no more of this subject.”

Rose paused momentarily before thinking of another topic.

“Hm, well, you call me ‘’lovely’ a lot. How do you know I am when you can’t see me?” Rose questioned, allowing a teasing lilt to enter her voice, “My looks could be mediocre. I could even be considered homely by many standards.”

A smile was evident in the Alpha’s voice, “There was nothing mediocre about the way you fucked me. The fullness of your hips, your breasts,” his large, calloused hands trailed up her body and wound into her hair. “Your unblemished skin and soft curls… That tight, wet cunt that came on my cock many times. There was nothing homely in that.”  
Rose felt her face redden in embarrassment and shame. 

“Th-that,” she cleared her throat, “Doesn’t really answer my question. You can’t see me, so you don’t know what I look like. Maybe that’s why you haven’t marked me—because you don’t want to possibly commit to a gremlin.”

The raucous laugh that the Alpha barked out startled Rose.

“You are amusing, lovely one. Do you wish to be marked by me?”

“No!” Rose cried out a bit too quickly, “No, I’m good for now. I was just curious is all.”

The response seemed to please the Alpha. Pulling her back flush to his chest, he buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply, “I desire to take you again.”

A cold fear clenched Rose’s stomach. 

The Alpha, in response to her acrid, yet sweet, scent of fear, growled in annoyance at the ruination of their playful banter. Rose’s mind raced for an explanation, something to appease the Alpha before he called her bluff and the chance of escape became nonexistent. 

“I have never mated. I’ve told you this,” she stuttered, “Now that my cycle is over, I do not know how to adequately respond to you in such a manner. I’m sorry, I did not mean to offend you.”

The rumbling growl that vibrated in his chest only served to push Rose further into dread, bordering on panic. She had provoked him, Rose believed, and now he was going to kill her for her misstep. If not kill her, rape her unwilling body until she hoped he would end her suffering. The Alpha was a criminal, a murderer. Who knew what horrors he participated in while trapped in the darkness underneath Providence.

“Lie to me one more time, Omega,” he growled lowly in warning.

Rose felt her throat constrict. Any words she could have strung together disappeared entirely. Scalding tears streamed down her face as she quietly sobbed, curling into herself and away from the Alpha confining her. Rose knew that her fear was far more palpable in that small space, overpowering the scent of sex and slick.

The Alpha was growing more and more displeased with her actions. Circling her arm with his hand, he roughly pulled her back to him and loomed over her, snarling for her submission.

Not wanting to test him any further, Rose froze and struggled to control her breathing. The Alpha was so close to her she could feel his breath ghost against her cheek. Time stretched on interminably for Rose; believing that at any moment the Alpha would finally mutilate her like those outside. Taking one last risk, Rose tilted her head up to kiss his jawline.

Trailing along the contour of his jaw, feeling his stubble and scarring against her lips, she placed gentle kisses—conveying her want to placate the male’s anger.   
Rose’s method succeeded as his heavy breathing steadied and his booming growl returned to its soothing, purring rhythm. 

When she stopped her ministrations, the Alpha pulled her onto his chest and pet her back. An indiscernible amount of time passed before Rose felt herself be lulled into slumber again. The hypnotizing spell of the Alpha’s purr, matched with the heat he radiated in the coldness of the room, threatened to pull her under once more. Before she fell in, a deafening roar jolted her up; almost scrambling off of the Alpha had he not caught her. 

It’s a bomb, her mind screamed. It’s another bomb!

The metal door of the storage unit vibrated as another shock cracked loudly outside. It’s not safe here. Have to run, have to escape! Where?! Rose clawed at the Alpha in her frenzy to be released, not realizing she was screaming and sobbing out her fears. The Alpha simply pulled her back down against him and wrapped his massive arms around her, constricting her movement. 

Rose anticipated the familiar crash of buildings and the cracking of concrete. Yet, they never came. Nor did the hysteria of frightened people become audible.  
Slowing her breathing and gathering her wits about her once more, she perked her ears and recognized that the cacophony was not the detonation of bombs, but instead, claps of thunder. 

A heavy downpour of rain soon followed, pummeling against the storage unit the Alpha and Omega were hidden in. 

Feeling embarrassingly silly for her outburst, Rose turned her face into the Alpha’s chest and closed her eyes, wanting to disappear forever in the darkness. “It was only thunder,” she whispered to herself.

“Continue speaking if it pleases you,” he responded.

“When will you retrieve my sister? The longer we wait in here, the more danger she is in. She-“

“You pry for an answer that will not satisfy you,” he interrupted, voice taking on a dangerous, yet tired, edge, “You have changed tactics to lure me into complacency. Although I enjoyed your dialogue, your efforts are in vain, Lydia. I have already given you my word.”

Rose fought the indignation that threatened to rise up from her throat, remembering that she had to return to her people no matter the cost. “Yes. I have,” she confessed, “Because you have been nothing but agitated since my estrous ended. I’m beginning to believe that you do not have a plan and are on edge because of that. You’re thinking of how you’re going to escort me back to your den; how you’ll shelter and feed me; keep me safe from ferals. I’m right aren’t I?”

“The only cause of my agitation is my regret of allowing you to speak. Do not insult my ability to provide for you.”

Rose spoke tiredly, “Then take me away from here.”

The Alpha only responded by caressing the dip of her lower back.

\-----

After the harsh shower of rain had abated, the Alpha left the storage unit with the promise of returning and delivering her to his den. “Please, hurry back,” she had called out to him before he disappeared into the slight drizzle outside, only being able to see his colossal frame from behind. 

Certain that he was far enough away from the makeshift den, Rose scrambled over to the air vent and pulled the scraps of cloth away, revealing a drab alleyway darkened by the storm clouds above. Pushing a sturdy box under the vent, she climbed up and wriggled at the rusted metal with her hands. Desperate for time, Rose disregarded the metal cutting into her palms and felt reinvigorated when she began to feel the metal framework budge. 

Certain that with one last tug the vent would break open, she threaded cloth through the slots and wound it into her hands. Bracing her legs against the wall, Rose wrenched with all of her might. Bolts shot loose and she gasped as she tumbled backwards into her burrow; instantly grateful that her burrow was located so. 

Finding nothing but her torn and semen encrusted dress, much to her disgust, Rose climbed back onto the box and squeezed her shoulders through the tight opening. Getting her upper body through was easy. However, Rose twisted and pulled as best as she could to get her hips through. 

The sense of helplessness filtered through her as she began to wonder what if she was stuck and could not escape. The Alpha might return at any moment and find her halfway through the opening. With one final heave, she toppled out and fell into a cold, dirty puddle. Wincing at the uneven pavement below her, she stood back up and ran as fast as she could through the alleyways.

The bite of broken glass and sharp rocks under her feet did not phase Rose. She had to run away as fast as can, return back to her clinic where she felt the safest.   
The rain picked back up in intensity and pounded against her, soaking her dress to her like a second skin. Retracing her steps from when she was somewhat still conscious from estrous, remembering specific details of her path, Rose found her way back. 

Paranoid that the Alpha may track her scent, despite the rain, she ran about extra. Taking paths that led to dead ends to zigzagging in abandoned streets, Rose wanted to ensure that the monster would not find her again. Nearing the clinic, Rose let out a cry of joy. 

Never before had the sight of the worn out building, with its peeling paint and vibrant red cross, looked so beautiful to her.

Slowing down to a lazy walk, limping all the while, Rose reached her hand out to turn the knob. Pulling the door open, she entered into the clinic and was met with surprised, gawking faces.

Faces that were not of patients, but men and women outfitted in soldiers’ armor. Unsure of how to react, Rose closed the door gently behind her and hobbled over to an empty bed in the near corner, laying down to rest her exhausted body.

“Rose?” Prudence appeared from behind one of the soldiers and raced towards her, a medical kit in hand. Rose only closed her eyes and allowed the young girl to treat her wounds; not even reacting to the needle that pierced her feet to stitch the skin back together. 

After she was done, Rose heard the small Omega bark at those staring to turn away so that she could bathe Rose and change her clothing. The modesty Prudence provided for her made Rose want to laugh. Whether it was in irony or joyful appreciation, she did not know. 

Fluffing up a flat pillow for her, Prudence gently cajoled Rose to rest, but Rose merely shook her head. “No, I’ve had more than enough sleep already. Just fill me in on what’s been happening since my absence.”

Seeing how Rose would not give into her suggestions, Prudence conceded. “Surviving soldiers from the siege took refuge here four days ago. There’s only six of them here, but the rest are in a bunker somewhere—planning on how to take back the Citadel. Commander Blackwell,” she pointed towards a tall middle-aged man with black hair greying at the roots, “Says that there’s at least a hundred of his men still alive, but that doesn’t mean that they’ve lost yet.”

Rose couldn’t help but feel indifferent to this information. On any other day, she would have felt relieved at this news. “That’s nice,” she nodded, “But why have they come here, specifically?”

“Sergeant Frey, that redhead over there, caught wind of our operations here and told Commander Blackwell. Their medics are few, as are their safe houses, so they proposed an alliance with us.”

“I do not mean to demean you in any way when I say this, but you are only a child. They propositioned you rather than just taking what they want by force. That sounds odd to me.”

“That’s because they’re good people,” Prudence smiled sadly. “Whatever happened to you out there… Just know that good people still exist in this city.”

Rose scoffed and adjusted the plain white dress on her, “You saw what I was wearing, the smell that saturated it. You’ve even seen the bruises on me.”

The small Omega grimaced and held Rose’s bandaged hand carefully. “If you want to talk about it, know that I’m here to listen. You don’t have to now, or tomorrow, or even the day after. Whenever you’re ready is when I’ll be here for you. I may not have had my estrous cycle yet, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be any less empathetic.” 

Rose felt her face crack into a genuine smile, albeit a slight one. “I wish I had your temperament, Prudence. All of this mess is turning me into an angry, cynical asshole. I would like to internalize it all for a while.”

Prudence returned the smile, “I understand.” She stood up and smoothed out her apron, “I told Commander Blackwell that you’re the head honcho here, so it would be best to talk to him about if you want to be a part of the resistance. I didn’t make the call since I’m just your apprentice, but I whole-heartedly support the cause.”

“We’re just a small hole in the wall. What significance could we provide to them? Especially since we’re Omegas running a clinic with barely any medical supplies.”

“Well,” Prudence drew out the word, “You have an extensive medical background and I’m learning from you. We’re valuable to them, to the resistance. Providence’s army may be a good amount of the resistance, but there are civilians within the ranks too. We’ll be aspects of a whole, Rose.”

“I admit, I’m hesitant on this decision. I do not want to assist at the risk of those who come in here to be treated. Helping this resistance will put all of us in danger. If Ceran and his Forsworn find us out, he’ll execute us regardless of those who are innocent,” Rose’s brow furrowed in worry. “And I know what he has in store for us Omegas. We’re nothing but breeding stock to those beasts.”

“I would fight and risk it all if it meant freedom for us,” the fervent passion in her voice pulled Rose from her darker thoughts. “Dying for freedom is better than existing in a world like this—that isn’t a life at all, in my opinion.”

Rose meditated on this for a moment, then nodded her head in acceptance to end the younger Omega’s rambling. 

“Thank you. I will have a word with this Commander as soon as I do that ‘rest’ thing you keep mentioning. I’m suddenly very tired,” Rose yawned, but quickly flinched when she stretched out her sore legs. 

“Good.”

\-----

During the time she awoke, Rose had taken her time adjusting back into her daily routine. Sipping quietly at her bland broth, she found it easier to ignore the curious stares of their new guests than the painful soreness between her legs.

Rose refused to stand up and walk around the clinic, too ashamed to show anyone the evidence of her violation—even though she knew they must have known, considering the state she was in when she entered the building. 

She did not carry the scent of pregnancy, much to her relief, but the Alpha’s semen was so caked onto her skin and hair that Rose nearly cried in frustration when she could not wash his scent off of her. Prudence even took to burning her ruined dress and cutting her hair to help erase his presence. If Rose had her way, she would have shaved every last strand of hair off of her head. With Prudence’s strict management of the shears, she only cut Rose’s wavy copper locks slightly above her shoulders.

“I never thought I would look this good with a bob,” Rose had joked. Prudence only replied with, “Hey, with confidence you can pull off anything,” and a casual shrug.   
When Rose was sure her body was clean, she requested an audience with Commander Blackwell. The older Beta had intimidated her initially. The aura of command that radiated off of him and demanded attention made her mistrustful, remembering the Alpha that trapped her in the storage unit.

However, he was warmer and more personable than she expected. He had kept a respectful distance from her and they conversed in the presence of Prudence and the few female soldiers he had with him.

“I am not one for stiff formalities, so I apologize beforehand if I commit a faux pas,” the dark haired quipped, bowing his head in greeting.

Rose laughed weakly at this, “Trust me. Social etiquette is the least of my concerns nowadays.”

“As is mine,” he nodded, “Now, if I may discuss the nature of our visit, my men and I seek to recruit citizens into the resistance. We require eyes and ears throughout Providence, which is not possible with only my soldiers. Your clinic is an excellent advantage for this, as many come through to seek your aid.”

“What if these people, seeking my aid, fear the Forsworn more than they believe in this cause?” She countered, “Some may even report to them.”

“Believe me, that thought has occurred to me more than once throughout the planning of this campaign. The Forsworn may be on high alert if they realize the extent of our operations, but they won’t truly. My plan is to create pockets within all of the sectors that gather information and report to a designated rendezvous point. Envoys of these sectors will only be envoys of the information they gather. Too much communication on my men’s part will only increase the risk of sabotage.”

“I see… but I will have to decline your proposition. I know that if my clinic faces a risk a risk just once because of this, all of us will die. The lives of the sick and wounded now mean more to me than your machinations.”

Commander Blackwell merely nodded and held out his hand to shake hers, which she took. “I will honor your refusal, Ms. Chastain.” Rose could faintly hear Prudence let out a soft sigh of disbelief. 

The Commander and his soldiers soon left the clinic after imparting on Rose their next destination which were the middle rings of Providence. These sectors are considered the most crucial, being that they rely heavily on agriculture to maintain their economy.

Due to the pollution of the factories in the outer rings and severe weather patterns, they are housed within a greenhouse dome. Rose had never visited these sectors, but according to pictures and programs she saw on her televised monitor, they were beautifully green and vibrant. She hoped that the Forsworn had not tarnished their primary source of food.

“We could have done something. We could have helped,” Prudence spoke up after the large masses of armored bodies left the clinic, her voice seethed with disappointment.

“No we couldn’t.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. I am so sorry for my sudden disappearance. Especially since I promised to update every Monday… Which I obviously haven’t for a while lol. Life, particularly personal relationships and college (and my job), hit me hard and I couldn’t find it within myself to continue writing or even respond to anyone’s messages. And for that, I am truly sorry. I made this chapter (and the next) longer and, hopefully, more satisfying to make it up to all of you. I have a very tentative schedule at the moment, but you can expect future chapters during summer. And I say summer because I made the mistake of not writing more chapters before posting the ones I did have when I started this story… If that makes any sense. I’ll be completed with this entire story by summer.
> 
> To the readers who still read my trash writing, thank you.

It wasn’t two days since Rose’s return that an increase in patrols became apparent. Homes and other private buildings were searched; people were stopped in the streets to be inspected. Rose had made sure to scrub every last inch of her body with scent altering soap and wear the used clothing of her patients before setting back out into the sector.   
These instances were few and far between since only at these times no able body at the clinic could venture out to retrieve rations that the Forsworn still handed out. Yet, despite the care in which Rose hid both her and Prudence, the clinic wasn’t safe from these random checks either. 

Rose and Prudence had agreed that the scent masking soaps had to be reserved for emergencies or if they were to mingle closely amongst others. The Omegas wore dirtied clothing of the patients, oftentimes saturated in the stench of vomit, sweat, or other sickly fluids—anything that could conceal their identities as Omegas.

Prudence had been highly reluctant to wear such unhygienic clothing, but eventually accepted at the threat of being found by the Forsworn. After all, Omegas did have a higher immunity to most diseases and infections than Alphas or Betas.

Right as Rose ushered Prudence hurriedly up a cramped crawlspace that led into the attic, a disruptive pounding on the front door sounded and the heavy footsteps of the men entering inside signaled their arrival. “Don’t make a sound,” Rose whispered, warning the small Omega girl frantically. Prudence nodded and tucked herself away into a dusty, cobweb filled corner. Rose sealed the entrance back, bathing the Omega in absolute darkness. 

“Who heads this facility?” A husky feminine voice suddenly barked. Rose scrambled to the main room of the clinic, smoothing out her hair and clothing. Quickly formulating innocent responses, she exited the hallway and into the main room. 

“I do,” she answered levelly, maintaining eye contact with the speaker who, to Rose’s surprise, was an Alpha female. 

“Search the place,” the tawny eyed Alpha commanded, jerking her head to the side before glaring back at Rose, challenging her to defy them. Rose’s eyes narrowed when she saw the Forsworn ready their firearms as they began sweeping the entire building methodically, but cast her eyes down towards the floor as a sign of submission.

Taking a deep breath in, she focused on slowing her heartbeat, not wanting to permeate the scent of fear.

“It would be within our interests that you surrender any intelligence or contraband. Failure to do so will result in immediate punishment, if not execution, of you and your accomplices.”

Rose shook her head, “I merely run a clinic for the sick and injured. Espionage isn’t a practice I condone here.”

Rose saw the Alpha female scan the room. “Your sick and injured are few,” she observed.

“Yes. Not all that seek medical help survive here. Less people come every day, if not at all.”

“Are you the only keeper here?”

“Yes.”

The Alpha’s face was impassive as she turned her attention back on Rose. “Raise your hands over your head, where I can see them. Do not move.” She approached Rose and began harshly patting her down, inconsiderate of the rough jostling Rose was receiving. Strong hands groped up Rose’s thighs, checking for anything hidden between her legs.

Rose jumped back at this, but stilled at the sound of the Alpha’s threatening growl. The action was far from the sexual advances the male Alpha she had mated during her estrous cycle had shown— it still unnerved her. 

With the Alpha female so close, Rose couldn’t help but smell her. The familiar musk of a female Alpha permeated, the scent unique to her only. 

Flashes of the male Alpha from the storage unit shot through her mind and a brief moment of panic struck her until she detected something familiar from the female Alpha. There was another scent on her that wasn’t hers; it blended in so seamlessly. The scent of slick was obvious on her person, yet Rose had trouble pinpointing whose scent it was. It was musky, yet sweet, like that of an Omega’s.

Like that of her brother’s.

This revelation turned Rose’s blood to ice.

Michael! Her mind screamed.

Biting the inside of her cheek, tasting the coppery tang of blood, Rose fought against the urge to disobey the Alpha.

“Keep your hands up and face the wall,” the Alpha instructed after her examination was over. Rose reluctantly obeyed. Her worries for Prudence vanished and was replaced with images of her brother’s violation, similar to hers. She felt her stomach lurch and, for a second, thought that she would either faint or vomit. Resting her forehead against the cracked wall, Rose count back slowly from one hundred.

Heavy, thudding footsteps continued throughout the building. More orders were barked by the female Alpha and shouts of “Clear” were heard.

When Rose reached twenty-three, the Forsworn had stripped down the entire building and deemed the place a “non-threat.” The Alpha female placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, taking one last sniff before asking, “What is your name, female?”

“It’s… Rose. My name is Rose.”

The Alpha narrowed her eyes at Rose’s hesitation, but did not pursue the issue. Instead, she left with her men, leaving behind threat of punishment for sedition.   
Rose watched from spaces of the tarp covered window as their black figures regrouped with more men and set out of sight. Confident that her clinic was safe once more, she returned to the crawlspace Prudence was hidden in and freed her. The girl looked visibly shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

“Do you think they’re looking for the resistance?” Prudence whispered into Rose’s ear, too unnerved to speak openly hours after the Forsworn had left.  
“That’s what I’m thinking,” Rose’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “They’re implementing stricter curfews and are shortening our water and electricity use to push them out into the open, I’ve heard. Ten in the morning to four in the afternoon.”

“Why not exterminate us all quickly instead of watching us perish slowly? Our existence doesn’t benefit them.”

“I can’t answer that. Their agenda is a mystery to me as well.”

Crossing her thin arms, she stared at the handful of patients still in her care. “It’s getting harder and harder keeping this going.” Sighing, she leaned her back against a wall, perking up slightly upon remembering something. “Oh, and could you help remind me to get more containers. With the water shortage, we need to start stockpiling more.”  
“Couldn’t you ask someone else to grab those for you?”

“As you well know, those who’ve volunteered thus far have left already.”

Prudence looked taken aback by this news, mouth gaping. “What? They’re not coming back? Harold and Darrian too?”

Rose nodded.

“They never said anything though!”

“The Forsworn are making an effort to ensure that nobody living in Providence feels comfortable. Harold, Darrian, and the others are doing what is best for themselves at this time. I will not fault them on that even though caring for this place will be a lot harder on us now.”

Prudence’s set her mouth in a grim scowl and looked down, fists clenched at her sides.

Rose knew that the girl felt betrayed at their cowardice, but she understood the reasoning behind their abandonment. Ideals were nothing to many when it came to the reality of death and suffering. No amount of hopeful enthusiasm could have kept them tied to the clinic.

Letting out a deep breath, Prudence crossed her arms and looked towards the patients that were scattered about the room. Some still groaned in pain while others slept soundly, accompanied by a fretful relative or two. “I wish this nightmare would just end already,” she began. “I’ve lost everything. My mother, father, and brothers—they’re all dead… Even saying those words doesn’t feel real. I saw them shot down one by one with my own eyes, and it still doesn’t feel real.” 

Rose remained silent, letting the girl confide in her.

“If they hadn’t told me to go to the market to buy bread, I would have been killed along with them. I remember arguing with my brothers because I didn’t want to go and I think to myself, ‘I shouldn’t be alive right now.’ Like, at any moment, those dummies will burst through the door and yell, ‘Just kidding.’” 

Taking in a small, shaky intake of breath, she continued, “But then, I think of the people that come through that door half dead, and I think of what happened to you, and I realize my life could be worse.” 

“Trust me, lingering on the ‘what ifs’ will only hinder you in the present. What matters now is how to survive this madness while keeping our humanity intact. We aren’t in positions of power, so we cannot create the change we wish to see. Our efforts can help facilitate it so that no more families will have to suffer like many of us. ‘Aspects of a whole,’ remember?”

Prudence nodded sadly, “You’re right. I must focus on what’s ahead of me, not behind.”

If only I could follow my own advice, Rose thought grimly. A thirteen-year-old girl should not have to grow up this quickly. 

Or any child.

Seeing that night was approaching and no one had entered into the clinic in days, Rose decided to lock up the clinic and ready for bed, along with Prudence. She could tell that the young Omega was still unsatisfied by her decision not to ally with the resistance the previous day, but she knew she would have to get over it.

Returning to the back room where she resided in after checking up on the few patients who were not in critical condition, Rose locked the door behind her. Crawling into the musty, grey sheets, Rose melted into the mattress, paying no heed to the metal springs that pressed uncomfortably against her body. 

Never had this stiff bed felt so luxurious to her.

Rolling onto her side, she hugged a pillow tightly to her, recalling the events of that day.

Too real for her to disregard apathetically like any other given day.

When the time came for their privacy to be infringed upon, the armored beasts nearly ransacked the clinic searching for something, or someone, according to gossip Rose had overheard earlier that day. She had to stop herself from hissing whenever they handled her patients roughly, trying to maintain a cool façade of indifference when, internally, she was anything but. 

To her surprise, their interest in sniffing Rose did not diminish upon discovering her putrid scent. If anything, the beasts did not appear bothered or disgusted by such smells. They simply scented everyone and everything in the clinic; leaving in a uniform fashion when there was nothing of importance to be found.

But that tawny-eyed Alpha… She was the first female Forsworn Rose had seen since the fall of Providence. 

And she reeked of her brother.

Rose was weak— helpless to rescue her brother from whatever torment he was in. The degradation, the inhumanity, the injustice. 

Tears flooded her eyes.

I will pray for you Michael. I will pray for all of us.

Rose allowed herself to cry once more.

\-----

Rough, calloused fingertips traced up Rose’s spine, taking care to not stir her too quickly from her rest. Rose arched into the touch, wanting more contact.   
A deep purr reverberated through her body, cramping her stomach to produce the slick that coated her thighs and heightening her level of mindless ecstasy.

It was her Alpha.

Gentle words of love and sweet endearments were whispered into her ear, his lips skimming the shell of cartilage and kissing down her bare neck. The harsh quality of his timbre warmed her body in pleasure, reveling in the domination it commanded by simply being. 

‘Lovely,’ he breathed into her hair, running his large hand to the curve of her waist before burying underneath her body to cup her aching pussy.  
Rose sighed dreamily at his intimate caress, joyfully succumbing to the mindless delirium he offered, that only he could provide for her.

Him. 

It was always him.

Rose opened her mouth to vocalize her need for him, but found that she could not speak. No words could be said to praise her Alpha, to recognize him as her true mate. 

She wanted, no, needed to speak. She needed him. 

Forsworn or not, beast or man, his presence called to her, tortured her to return back to him. 

‘You broke your promise.’

She did.

‘You lied to me.’

She did.

A meaty paw wrapped around her throat, slowly squeezing until Rose began to wheeze and thrash about in the Alpha’s locked embrace. Voiceless and weak, she could do nothing but struggle. The fingers that once petted her mound were forced in deeply, the passage being made easy by the amount of slick pouring from her. 

Rose could only hope for mercy, hope that he would realize that she was frightened and hurting. 

But this Alpha, she knew, was no lover. His place was to mate her. Her place was to be fucked and obey. It was all upside down to the Omega. 

“NO!”

Rose bolted up from her bed, chest heaving and hair matted to her face with sweat. Crawling backwards until her back hit the iron post of her bed, she searched the darkness for her attacker. That dark, looming figure that was not her Alpha nor her mate. 

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Rose shut her eyes and willed her body to stop shaking. Everything was wrong, twisted. Not only in the world, but in Rose too. The Omega knew this all too well. Disgust weighed heavily in her stomach like lead when she felt the putrid stickiness of her slick between her thighs. 

Her biology could only be hidden for so long. It was only a matter of time until she and Prudence are discovered. They were only delaying the inevitable. 

Still shivering in fear, Rose pulled herself away from the soaked sheets and trudged towards a water basin that served as her bath. A faint light from outside dimly illuminated her way. Kneeling next to the basin, she wiped her disgust off with a wet towel. Yet, no matter how hard to scrubbed at her skin, she could still smell her hated scent, still feel the press of the male Alpha’s grip on her. 

Why did you have to get yourself caught, Michael? Why didn’t you try hard enough to come back? I need you. She thought selfishly, tears streaming down her cheeks. I don’t know what to do without you.

I need you to tell me what to do. 

Rose threw the towel back into the water basin in frustration and laid her forehead against the metal edge. 

She was lost. 

\-----

During the night, the clinic had been burglarized.

What little medicine they had was stolen, as well as food and water. Everything they had was gone.

Prudence had raged angrily over this for hours. All of their planning and rationing was destroyed, their current efforts useless. Rose simply dragged the splintered door away and resealed the entrance with a ragged sheet stained with blood. 

As the days dragged on, the very last of their patients succumbed to dysentery. 

“So, what now?” Prudence asked quietly, pulling a blanket over the corpse that was once a young Alpha woman named Jenny Whittaker. 

“I’ll dig up another hole in the back while you make a marker for her.”

Rose saw the young Omega’s fist clench in the blanket. “No. I mean, what do we do now that everything we had was stolen.”

“I don’t know,” was all Rose said before leaving.

After they had hauled the corpse into the muddy hole and paid their respects with a moment of silence, the two Omegas returned inside the clinic when it began to rain. With the last of their generators’ power depleted, they huddled around a small fire as water beat down from the clouds. On days when it didn’t rain, the cold was bearable. When the sky was overcast and there was an ice cold drizzle, they could feel it all in their bones. 

Had the rain not been so polluted, they could have collected the water for their use. 

Many of the patients under the clinic’s care were ill because of their constant consumption of the rainwater. Its acidity destroyed their intestines. 

“We could go back to my tenement. I have a room of my own and most of my neighbors are good people,” Rose broke the silence.

Prudence laid her head on Rose’s lap, gazing into the bonfire that was kept alit with trash and other flammable debris. “We can’t just leave this place.”

“We’ve lost what little resources we had. There is nothing for us here.”

“It’s still possible to rebuild what we’ve lost.”

Rose glanced down at the head of matted golden hair on her lap. “You’re starving, Prudence. You haven’t eaten in five days and we are out of water. There is nobody to care for, but ourselves.”

The young Omega had given all of her rations to the dying patients, knowing that they will die regardless if they had a full belly or not. Rose understood the sentiment, but did not share it. Instead, she forced Prudence to consume some of her own measly portions. 

“I’m so hungry,” Prudence sobbed quietly. 

“Don’t worry,” Rose cooed gently, petting the hiccupping Omega, “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“But for how long?”

“As long as it takes until we return to the Goddess’ side.”

\-----

Returning back to Rose’s tenement was not an easy feat for the Omegas, but the impressive wind and rain kept the chances of them being ambushed very low. 

Arriving at her room, Rose saw that it had been ransacked. All of her family’s valuable had been taken, her furniture turned over and books littered the floor. Sighing more in annoyance than anger, Rose turned from her room to announce her arrival to Laura.

Knocking on the woman’s door revealed a surprised, and healthy, face. 

“Rose,” Laura reached out to envelop Rose in a warm hug. “I was so worried about you. It’s been more than a month since I last heard from you. Don’t every worry me like that again.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Rose stiffened and stepped back unthinkingly, “I-I’ve been worried about you too, Laura.”

Confusion was evident in the Beta’s eyes, but she seemed to brush it off as an endearing smile graced her lips.

“You’re nothing but skin and bone, girl,” Laura gasped, looking at the soaked Omega up and down. “And wet. Come in and warm up, I’ll fix you up something to eat.”  
“No, I wouldn’t want to—“

“Nope, you can’t refuse me this time, Rosemary,” Laura chided, knowing that using Rose’s full name would make her cringe. Glancing at the head of golden hair behind Rose, her face lit up. “And who is this?”

Stepping aside, Rose revealed the timid Omega. “Introduce yourself, Prudence.”

Prudence looked to Rose for reassurance before reaching a skeletal hand out. “My name is Prudence. I’m thirteen years old and I’ve been helping Rose at the clinic.”

“Prudence. What a beautiful name,” the female Beta took the Omega’s hand in both of hers. “Come in quickly. This place hasn’t been as safe as it once was before you left.”  
Ridding themselves of their soaked attire, the Omegas found themselves pleasantly surprised that Laura’s room was well heated and still homely. After Rose’s room had been ransacked, Laura sifted through the remains to recover items she knew were important to Rose. Pictures, cheap jewelry that belonged to her mother, clothing. 

Among other things, Rose was met with two new faces upon entering the room. An Alpha and a Beta, both females. The Alpha had introduced herself as Vivian Tarly and the Beta, a shy woman, Anna Tarly. They were cousins that found refuge with Laura, who they were only briefly acquainted with in the past. 

Finally able to wash and clothe themselves properly, both Rose and Prudence felt a momentary reprieve from the cruelty of the world outside. They sat themselves at Laura’s dining table and were taken aback at how much food she had to offer. Rose claimed that Laura was being over-generous with her portions, as well as unwise.

“Oh, relax would you. I have more food than I know what to do with. Anyways, it’s just some leftover porridge and some fruits and vegetables,” the older woman brushed their concerns off. “Packages full of food keep arriving at my door and I have no idea who has been bringing them.”

Ladling porridge into Prudence’s bowl first, Rose could almost feel herself salivate at the smell. “A suitor? I didn’t know you’ve put yourself back on the market.”

“Yeah, right.” Laura laughed, “If it is a suitor, they might want to get their eyes check.”

“You give yourself too little credit, Laura. You’re not that old,” Vivian joined in.

“Hey!”

Handing the bowl to Prudence, the young Omega hungrily devoured the porridge. Barely taking the time to breathe before shoveling the contents in with her spoon.

“I know how hungry you are, Prudence, but eat slowly,” Rose scolded, “the last thing you need is to get sick.” 

Prudence blushed red in embarrassment and slowed down her spooning, taking time to drink a glass of water. 

Eating the creamy porridge felt like heaven to Rose, finally understanding Prudence’s enthusiasm. After eating nothing but nutrition bars and bland crackers, Laura’s cooking might as well have been a five-star cuisine to the starving Omegas. 

When Prudence had finished her last bowl, she requested if she could sleep somewhere. Laura had prepared a comfortable spot for her on the couch and the girl fell asleep quickly from both her exhaustion and the food. 

Returning back to the table, Laura had a somber look on her face.

“I know you’re not okay.”

Rose shook her head, “No. No, I’m not.”

Rose looked briefly at Prudence, making sure she was asleep, before answering. “It’s just… It’s hard to live. So many people have died in my hands and there was nothing I could do to save them. And that’s what’s going to happen to me, to all of us. In the end, the clinic was a failed endeavor.”

Saying it aloud didn’t feel real to Rose, it still doesn’t 

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” Laura confessed. 

Rose only smiled sadly. “At least I know Michael is alive.”

“What? How?”

“I smelled his slick on a female Forsworn when they were searching the clinic. He’s alive and being used by those beasts.”

Laura grimaced and looked down to her clasped hands, “Dear Goddess…”

Rose noticed Vivian’s jaw clench and her eyes flicked to and from Rose to Anna. Vivian was thinking about something, but chose not to say it, she assumed.   
“You and Prudence will be safe here. As long as you don’t step another foot outside, you’ll be safe with me,” Laura placed her hand over Rose’s. “Electricity and plumbing still work here. Also, I get food delivered here by my supposed ‘suitor.’” 

Rose chuckled at that, “Tempting. How could I ever say no to that?”

“It’s impossible to,” she squeezed her hand gently, yet hard enough to alert Rose. Looking into her eyes, Rose could see something more desperate.

“What is it?”

Laura looked down at their hands.

“Just… Don’t go outside anymore. It isn’t safe for you or Prudence.”

“I know that,” Rose eyed the woman incredulously. “There’s something more you’re not telling me.”

“The Forsworn has been cracking down on this sector for Omegas. More than any other sector from what I hear. They’ve been taking wives, daughters, any female Omega they can get their claws into,” Vivian informed, crossing her arms. 

Rose sighed and ran a hand over her face, “Great.”

“Commerce has resumed somewhat and so I think that also includes the black market. I’ll see if I can trade anything in for some scent maskers for you and Prudence.”

“Thank you, Laura.”

She moved her hand to entwine it with the woman’s. Her first ray of hope.

“Of course.”

\-----

Rose found herself staring blankly at a peeling wall on most days. Eyes glazed over, unwilling to stir unless called back to reality by the worried female Beta. She would help prepare meals, make idle conversation with the women, but could not find it within herself to look outside or even pay attention to the radio. Last week, all digital signals leading to televised monitors ceased. The only source of media was the highly propagated radio that only contained one channel. 

Safety. Security. The promise of a new era of humanity. 

All of it was bullshit to Rose.

Skirmishes between the resistance and the Forsworn had already begun within the sectors. Some lasted for days, others a couple of hours, but the resistance never gained any ground. 

The idea of even trying to fight back started to become foolish.

“… Captured defectors and are holding another public execution.”

“I refuse to go and see such depravity…”

“… It’s being broadcast on the radio. I’m thinking that…”

“I can’t say I’m surprised if it is...”

Why can’t they just shut up already, Rose covered her ears with her hands. I’m tired of it. 

The presence of both Vivian and Anna began to grate on her nerves. Although cordial to one another, Rose knew Vivian disapproved of the Omegas within their refuge. Harboring Omegas only increased the risk of ferals finding their scent, if not the Forsworn. 

Days being cooped up in the small tenement room began to catch up to her, her foul mood made her reclusive and cantankerous. Always having to stay quiet, away from windows, and to never unlock the bolts on the door to even peek out into the ruined hallway. Especially when heavy footsteps thudded to the front of the door and dropped off a supply box. Laura had forbidden the Omegas from acting upon their curiosity. Remaining unaware was better than walking straight into a dangerous situation.

It was better than nearly starving in a decrepit building with more dying people than living, Rose had to admit. 

Better than being trapped in a filthy storage unit…

Rose immediately shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She was out and that’s what mattered. 

Echoes of the Alpha’s voice still persisted in the back of her mind, but never had she had another dream of him again since abandoning the clinic. 

She knew nothing about the effects of mating an Alpha and remaining unclaimed. Formal education on Omega physiology was limited only to the processes in which Omegas go into estrous and are chemically bound to an Alpha that lays a claiming mark on them. The psychological aspect, however, was a taboo subject. She and her brother only learned so much from their father until his passing years ago. 

Whenever male Omega was hounded by the young teens about the topic, he would only look lovingly at their mother, smile, and say “You’ll know when you get there.”  
I’m here and I don’t.

The sound of static came blaring out of the radio, startling the women. 

“By the Seven Hells that scared me,” Anna held a hand over her chest.

Rose looked back between the two in confusion, cocking an eyebrow at Laura in question.

“They’re turning on every radio to make us listen to the execution,” Laura’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “I’m guessing there wasn’t much of an audience the last time. And we’re still not going to be a part of it.”

Laura picked up the radio, unable to lower the volume, and wrapped it up with cloth to muffle the sound before shoving it into a drawer. “One of the few things I have of Jacob’s and now it’s nothing but a nuisance.”

The Beta returned back to her chore of folding laundry while Prudence and Anna helped her put them away. Rose only turned her head back to stare at the wall again; this time she couldn’t help but focus her listening on the muffled voice in the drawer. Her ears perked slightly at the rumbling timbre of it.

The masculine voice was listing out names along with the crimes attached to them: espionage and sedition. The more he spoke, the more Rose edged closer to the drawer—hand reaching out to grasp the metal handle. None of the individuals listed were familiar to Rose and the commander’s name was not amongst them, much to her relief. It would be a shame if a man like Commander Blackwell were to be publicly executed, Rose pondered. He represented the fight for freedom, a symbol of hope.   
Rose flinched as one shot after another fired from the drawer. 

She could hear Prudence questioning her, but chose not to pay attention. Instead, she was mesmerized by the speaker. His voice made her heart race.  
“Your Citadel is destroyed and your Primarch hangs from its pillars. Rotting in the filth of his crimes—just like the rest of his demagogues. Lies and deceit plague this city and you, citizens of Providence, are no more innocent than your damned Primarch. Pestilence will be purged.”

Before Rose could open the drawer, a hand laid over hers and she looked up to see Laura’s worried eyes. Saying nothing, Laura led her back to her makeshift bed. It took several gentle tugs before Rose reluctantly let go of the handle. 

Although only a few feet away from where the radio was hidden, Rose had felt as if it were a mile away. 

“That was him,” Vivian broke the silence. “Ceran.” 

“What a frightening beast,” Anna mumbled, glancing at Vivian.

“What’s wrong with her, anyways,” the female Alpha gestured towards Rose. “She’s been acting off ever since she got here with the other Omega.”

“She’s been through trauma, as you can clearly see,” Laura tried to assuage the prodding Alpha calmly. “Leave her be.”

Vivian scoffed, “Haven’t we all?”

Laura’s fist clenched, but before she could say anything, Rose spoke. “He won’t find me here.”

“Who?” Vivian turned to gawk at Rose. She was clearly agitated by Rose’s vague statement, “If someone is hunting her, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep her here.”

“Enough,” Laura snapped, glaring at the female Alpha in warning. “Remember whose home you are in.”

Vivian gritted her teeth and looked away, “I apologize. I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“N-No, I’m just feeling a bit faint is all. Please don’t mind me,” Rose spoke up between the bickering women. Fighting meant more unnecessary noise Rose had to endure through.  
Vivian merely grunted and returned to her cousin, muttering something inaudible under her breath. 

Whatever Vivian had on her mind, Rose knew she would not let it go. For a moment, Rose had cursed Laura for allowing in strangers, strangers who could turn on them in an instant. Laura was a charitable woman through and through, but she was not one to be taken advantage of. 

The Omega had to trust her judgment.


	6. Chapter 5

Laura had left the tenement to barter for more scent maskers, leaving the Omegas alone with Anna. Vivian had left hours ago to scavenge for anything they may need, which confused both Rose and Prudence, but they did not press the issue. The generous rations they’ve received and running water in the building was more than enough to keep comfortable inside. Prudence had guessed the Alpha had needed to “take a breather” for a bit. 

Not long after Laura’s departure, Vivian returned. Her arrival was silent enough that if the hinges on the door weren’t so rusted, Rose wouldn’t have noticed her. Rose kept her distance from Vivian after their spat the day before, clearly seeing the Alpha suspected her of something she could not fathom. Even nearing gentle Anna warranted for a warning growl from Vivian. 

“Hey, Rose,” Vivian approached Rose, who was sitting on the floor and staring idly at the wall again. 

“Yeah?” Rose looked up at the tall female, immediately noticing her rapid change in demeanor from yesterday. If anything, the look in her eyes was apologetic. 

“I’ve been a real bitch to you lately and I’m sorry about that,” she ran a hand through her tangled hair. “I’ve been walking around here and there to find information on the Omegas that were taken. Anything to help you out—and I found someone who you, and Prudence, might want to talk to.”

Rose perked up at this, “Who is it?”

The Alpha smiled, “You’ll see. Just cover up and I’ll take you to them.”

Rose eyed her apprehensively and glanced at Prudence who simply shrugged her shoulders. “We’re not going anywhere unless you tell me who it is.”

“It’s someone from the inside who knows of your brother, Michael. He may be able to sneak him out, as well as other Omegas. That’s why I think you and Prudence should speak to him.”

“This is too abrupt. I, not Prudence, will speak to ‘him’ the next time he is available,” Rose settled back onto the couch. 

“No, you don’t understand,” the Alpha pressed. “There won’t be a next time. It’s either now or never because I have no other way of contacting him again.”

“Too bad then,” she shrugged.

“You would give up this one chance to help your brother? Reunite with him?” Vivian crossed her arms, sounding exasperated. 

The Omega merely looked bored. ”Not at the cost of my safety, no. I don’t take chances, only absolutes.”

“Okay,” Vivian huffed in frustration and held up her hands yieldingly. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”

Prudence intervened, “Why don’t we wait until Laura comes back? We don’t have anything to hide our scents.”

“It would have only been a moment,” Vivian allayed. “The man I talked to works on the inside, with the Forsworn, so he doesn’t have a lot of time to dally around.”

The promise of learning news about her brother sounded too good to be true, but Rose knew she had to stay cautious. Especially since she didn’t take too fondly to the pushy Alpha. “Prudence and I will stay here. Two Omegas out in the open is too risky.”

“But—“ Vivian stopped herself and nodded in agreement, “Okay.” 

Prudence frowned at this, but kept to herself. Her worried eyes seemed to plead to Rose to at least try.

“Wait. I have an idea,” she spoke up. “Rose can wear your used clothing—it will cover her scent. Both of you won’t be out there for long, right?”

“Right,” Vivian nodded.

Rose’s eyes flicked toward Prudence in annoyance and she let out a breath of air before deciding. 

“Fifteen minutes tops, Vivian. If he isn’t there by the time we get there, we’re gone. Got it?”

“Got it.”

\-----

Leaving the tenement and taking her first breath of fresh air in days jarred Rose. As far as she saw in her sector, it was still in ruin and very few people scattered through the streets. Vivian had led Rose through alleyways, away from the openness of the roads. Draping her hood over her head to conceal most of her features, Rose had stared at her feet to avoid the desperate faces she knew were huddled fearfully about. 

Catching up to Vivian’s fast strides began to exhaust Rose, quietly huffing behind her. She had refused to answer Rose on which part of the sector they were going or what to expect. Only hushing the Omega. 

Vivian abruptly stopped once they reached the end of a darkened alley, making Rose accidentally bump into her. Murmuring an irritated apology, Rose looked around for the informant they were meant to meet, but saw no one. “We’re leaving now.” She turned towards Vivian, who stared at her with cold eyes. 

Pulse quickening, Rose felt the familiar ice seep into her blood. Taking another step back from Vivian, she attempted to run past her, but was thrown roughly onto the dirtied ground. 

Gasping at the sudden impact, Rose growled threateningly. A heavy foot was planted directly onto her back and she found that she could hardly get back up. 

“What are you doing?” The Omega cried out, panicking reaching her voice. “Let me up.”

“Stop yelling,” Vivian snarled. “I don’t need you attracting any attention.”

With her struggling, Rose did not hear the approaching footsteps in the alley.

“You spoke of two Omegas. Yet, you only have one,” a raspy voice echoed.

“I couldn’t get the other one without being suspicious,” she explained clinically. “She is young and hasn’t had her first heat yet, so she wouldn’t have been much interest to you.”  
“Do not assume what is within our interest. You offered two Omegas, but brought one,” another male voice spoke. 

Vivian growled, “Just take her and give me what was promised.”

Rose felt her throat seize up as she thrashed about, unable to vocalize anything but a frightened whimper. 

“What was promised were two Omegas for your mate,” he grew audibly irritated. “You’ve fulfilled half of your side of the bargain. Should we give you half of your mate as recompense?”

“Don’t you dare hurt her!”

“This discussion is over. Hand over the Omega.”

Vivian let her foot off of Rose and allowed her to stand, albeit hunched over. Rose stared at the large, scarred men with abject horror.

“Take her and I’ll bring the other one next time.”

Rose snarled at this and raked her nails deeply into Vivian’s cheek. Vivian recoiled back, holding her wounded face with an expression akin to murder. “There won’t be a next time! They will know what you have done! You… You liar. Traitor!”

“I did what I had to do to get my mate back.”

Scalding tears blurred Rose’s vision as she backed up into the wall at the approaching Forsworn. 

Snapping and clawing at the hands that reached to restrain her, a syringe was stabbed into her thigh. As she fought against her captors, Rose could feel her muscles begin to relax and her eyelids close. Falling against one of the men, the last sight she saw was of Vivian turning her back and walking away. 

\-----

Upon waking back up, Rose pushed through the post-sedation daze that muddled her brain. Body still weak from the sedative, she managed to grip the pillowy sheets underneath her and force her upper body up, the softness threatening to suck her back into its comfort. Glancing down at herself, she wore a thin white shift that left nothing to the imagination. She wasn’t even wearing undergarments.

Leaning on one elbow, Rose squinted at her surroundings with blurry eyes. 

The room she was in was dimly lit, windowless cement walls corralling her into the space. The room was empty, save for the luxurious bed she laid in, a dresser, and the two metal doors on opposite sides. Time meant everything and Rose had to gain her bearings quickly. Dallying by observing the drab décor would only hasten whomever would come through one of those doors. 

Passing a momentary fit of nausea, Rose rolled off of the bed and bare feet plopped solidly onto the cold, hard floor. The first door swung open to reveal a simple bathroom. Flicking on the light and wincing at the unexpected brightness, Rose stared dumbly at the site of the sterile bathroom.

“What…” she muttered under her breath.

Rushing to the other door, Rose yanked desperately at the unyielding handle. Her mind pressing for plans of escape only served to panic the female more. She was trapped in another inescapable box. There was no fleeing the cold, concrete compound she was locked in. Looking around her, the walls began to close in on her. She couldn’t breathe in enough oxygen no matter how rapidly she gasped. Her throat and chest constricted painfully as she dropped to her knees, bruising them against the cement floor. 

Rose let out a pathetic whimper and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. 

What happened… What happened… What—Vivian. 

Rose snarled savagely as she remembered the name. The name of the female Alpha that betrayed her so easily—that traded her in as if she were a good to be bartered.   
Emotions dashing back and forth between resignation and fervent hatred warred within the Omega, prompting her to lash out at the metal door that separated her from freedom. Knuckles bloodied and nails cracked from the futile effort. 

Crawling to a corner, farthest away from the door, she waited.

Time ticked by slowly as she counted the seconds, which turned to minutes, then to hours. Once she reached hour two, a heavy bolt slid from the outside of the metal barrier and the door opened. Rose held her breath as she took in the massive male Alpha that stepped inside. Fear gripped her, but she maintained her defiant posture, glaring hatefully at the beast who destroyed Providence. 

Ceran.

His piercing golden eyes bore into her, its intensity almost physically painful, as he assessed her form. Saying nothing, he placed a tray of food Rose had just noticed onto a nearby table. The Omega’s mouth watered, not realizing how hungry she had been since waking up. 

“I will bandage your hands. Then, you will eat,” he stated. 

Rose growled, but did not move from her corner, eyeing the beast with mistrust. 

“Refuse my command and you will not appreciate the result, Omega,” his rumbling Alpha growl deafened her own. 

The familiarity of his voice, the timbre of his growl, felt like a wave of ice water pouring against her skin. The realization of the Alpha’s identity horrified her. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words could come out. 

“I…” Her voice came out inaudibly, too airy and shaky for even Rose to hear. The increasing volume in his growl frightened her enough to stand shakily and sit at the table, head held up, but refusing to make eye contact. 

A meaty paw grasped her tender hand none too gently, inspecting the self-inflicted wounds. Rose merely grimaced and stared at the food in front of her. Plain noodle soup, bread, pre-sliced apples, and a glass of water. 

After Alpha had retrieved disinfectant and clean cloth, he cleaned and wrapped her hands, taking care not to irritate the fresh tears. 

“Eat now,” he commanded. Even with Rose not meeting his eye, she could still feel his burning gaze on her. His attention was like a brand against her skin, sizzling and blistering her flesh. 

Picking up a spoon, Rose consumed her fare quietly—too on edge to make a noise in fear of upsetting the colossal Alpha. The ordeal went on until she had finished the very last of her bread despite already being full. The Alpha had bullied her into consuming the entirety of what was on the tray, much to her displeasure. 

Yet again, without a word, he picked up the tray and left the room, making sure to bolt the door lock behind him. 

Rose remained sitting at the table, attempting to mentally grasp the reality of her situation like many times before. And like those times, failing at comprehending the hopelessness of her plight. There had to be an out for her somewhere, somehow, she believed. 

It didn’t take much longer until the beast returned. 

“Do you know who I am?” Rose asked when Ceran had entered back into the room. His mass took up a great portion of the already small prison, making it impossible for Rose to even consider dashing into the bathroom. His presence served to suffocate any sense of succor. 

“A deceitful Omega,” he answered coldly. Observing her almost clinically, he commanded once again. “Stand up and remove your clothing.” 

Rose tensed up at this and stared at him, hazel eyes widening in fear.

“N-No. I won’t,” she shook her head. “I won’t do that.”

Ceran’s golden eyes narrowed sharply at her. “I will not repeat myself.”

Fists clenching in her lap, she glared hatefully and a warning growl built up deeply in her chest. “And I will not be raped by you again.”

Immediately following a scoff, the Alpha sounded his deadly purr. Low, heavy, and rich enough to make Rose gasp at the gush of slick that began to flow from her. Doubling over on the chair and clutching her cramping stomach, Rose resisted the urge to moan at the painful need Ceran’s call inspired. 

“I did not rape you. You begged for it,” his voice sounded strained as he scented her heady pheromones, the erection straining in his trousers becoming obvious. The Alpha loomed over Rose’s fragile form and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. “Even when you are not in estrous, your body still responds to me.”

“It isn’t my fault. I don’t want this.”

“What you want is insignificant. You are an Omega,” he tightened his hold slightly. “Act accordingly.”

Rose couldn’t help but sneer at the absurdity of his claim. “Fuck off, prick.”

Ceran deepened his purr and lifted the Omega up from her seat, tossing her onto the bed. Before she could twist around to snarl at him, a heavy hand pressed her back into the mattress, unable to do anything but kick her legs out in an effort to strike him. The continuous lull of his purr and the hand that stroked up her thighs, teasing the wet, sensitive flesh, weakened her struggling to that of tortured writhing against his ministrations. 

Rose felt her mind haze, as if caught in the beginnings of estrous once more. This unnerved her greatly and the scent of fear intermingled with her heady arousal. Ceran ignored this and tore the back of her shift open, revealing her pale flesh. He laved his tongue slowly up her spine and reveled in Rose’s choked screams when her pussy clenched painfully, prompting her to grind towards his seeking hand that seemed to touch her everywhere except where she needed to be touched. 

Releasing her, Ceran tore the remainder of the scrap of cloth off of her and held her hips up, spreading the pale globes of her ass open to reveal his due. Shame and embarrassment burned through her body. Rose buried her face into the soft sheets, body trembling pathetically from both fear and lust. “Just get it over with,” she sobbed, relaxing her body to accept the inevitable. 

The male merely unzipped himself and pulled his girth from its confines. The press of his swollen head against Rose’s unused opening made her grunt as he slowly surged his way in. The harsh noises that came from the massive Alpha made it certain that he was enjoying the torturous hold the Omega’s cunt had on his cock. 

When he had sunk fully into the Omega, Rose was near delirious at how stuffed she felt. At the first, firm thrust, she was sure that she would rip apart at the seams. She could feel every last inch of him as he surged powerfully inside, pressing brutally into her cervix every time. The pain mingled beautifully into pleasure, becoming one and the same.   
The intrusive noises their bodies were making together only served to ignite her arousal more, despite fighting to separate her mind from her current position under the heavily built male. The cold bite of his belt buckle and rough scraping of clothing against the backs of her thighs also added onto the mounting stimuli. 

Just when she thought that Ceran was going to come, he pulled out of her and flipped her over, revealing her to him. Hazel eyes cast away, Rose refused to look at the still clothed male, crossing her arms together to cover her breasts. 

The male wasn’t having any of it. 

Surging back inside her grasping sheathe, Ceran pushed her hands away and grabbed one breast roughly, using his free hand to cup her jaw and turn her towards him. Golden eyes bore intensely into hers as he growled out, “Look at me.”

After a few punishing thrusts that left her breathless, Rose could not help but obey his command. Now openly staring at him, she found that she could not pay attention to anything but the cock stretching her cunt and the ice cold glow of gold.

“Good girl,” he praised, his mouth twisting slightly up. 

Ceran pinched at her clit with his fingers, teasing her building orgasm only to release his hold right before the fall. Rose whimpered pathetically at this, choking in air as she struggled to breathe. 

“Say it,” he growled, voice laced with lust. “Say how you want to be fucked by me.”

“I—I don’t.”

The male pulled out from her body and rubbed his length along her slit instead, making the Omega cry out in protest. She reached out to draw him back inside, but a large hand capture both wrists.

“Say it and I will give you what you desire,” he leaned forward to breathe into her hair. “Whatever you desire.”

Hating him, hating herself more, Rose allowed the broken words to fall from her plump lips. “I want you to...” She trailed off.

The Alpha pinched her clit impatiently, “Go on.”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

And with that he plunged back into her and fucked her with such vigor that Rose felt as if she could come just as powerfully without him fondling the button of flesh.   
Feeling herself reaching that very precipice of orgasm, her back arched and a strangled scream erupted from her throat. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her as her wet channel gripped Ceran’s cock, drawing him in deeper to knot within her. 

After several deep thrusts, Ceran roared his release, his knot growing bulbous inside of her cunt as he filled her to the brim with creamy fluid. Before Rose could signal her pleasure with a moan, a loud crunch sounded and her shoulder exploded in pain. The rush of her orgasm coupled with the chemically charged tear in her shoulder made her mind go blank.

The teeth that were ripping through flesh, muscle, and sinew did not bother her in the slightest—wanting the painful rapture to go on and bind her tightly together. Making her whole and anew. 

Sighing out pure Omega satisfaction at the spurts of come flowing from Ceran’s knot, Rose could no longer keep her eyes open and dozed off in the comfort of her Alpha’s arms. 

\-----

Rose awoke on top of Ceran’s bare chest, his heavy knot still locked deeply inside of her. It would be awhile until his sizeable cock would soften enough for him to slip out of her.   
Wincing at the sharp, stabbing pain in her shoulder when she moved to sit up on the male, Rose’s eyes widened at the grotesque sight of the wound. Blood coated her entire right shoulder and the obvious bite mark still oozed blood, albeit sluggishly. 

He claimed me.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Ceran’s question still managed to sound more like a statement, a fact. He brushed her auburn curls aside to admire it.

“It’s disgusting.”

His eyes narrowed at her, displeased with her rancorous mood. 

“You claimed me,” she beat at his chest, his skin gnarled by scars. Feeling the scars did no justice for her imagination now that she can see him in his entirety—naked just like her.

“Why?”

“I found what I wanted. Now, you cannot escape me.”

“You already have hundreds of Omegas detained. You stole them from their homes and families.”

“Omegas are safer under our protection than if they were to stay in the ruin outside. This is a service for them, whether they, or you, desire it or not.”

Rose scoffed at this and ran a hand over her face, “In the ruin that you created. Don’t pat yourself on the back for killing innocent people by deflecting my question.”

“I already answered your question, Omega: I found what I wanted,” he responded as if bored, running his calloused hands up and downs her sides, admiring her slim waist that flared out to wide hips. Hips that cradled him perfectly. 

“You’ve taken mated Omegas, as well.”

“Yes.”

“Any explanation for that?”

“You have just woken up and now you wish to interrogate me,” he smirked derisively. “How endearing.”

Ignoring his jab, Rose pressed on. “The Alpha that turned me in, she said that her mate was taken from her. Why take in an already mated Omega? It’s impossible to breed an Omega that already has a mate.”

“My Forsworn accept Alphas and Betas into our fold if they give allegiance to our cause. The Alpha that returned you to me could be reunited with her mate if she pledges herself under me. She is aware of her choices, I am certain.”

Rose’s nose wrinkled slightly at this, disgusted by his blasé explanation. “You’re a monster.”

“I can be whatever you want me to be,” Ceran sat up to look down at her, circling his hand gently around her throat. 

“You don’t scare me.”

“This act you put up is amusing,” he buried his hand in her curls to pull her head back, assessing the bite he created. “Yet, your pulse quickens and your body trembles.”

“There are people I must go home to. I don’t want to be here.”

“Your home is here, Omega.”

Rose snarled, “My name is Rose and my home is where my people are.”

“Are you sure it is not Lydia? And what of your supposed ‘siblings’?” He ridiculed her. 

“You won’t hurt my feelings by mocking me. I lied to you because I don’t care for you, let alone wanting to mate you during estrous.”

“I tire of your inane banter. Go back to sleep.”

Rose glared at him hatefully and pulled her head away, but could not dislodge his hand. Ceran growled in warning at her rebellion.

“Whatever you were outside of these walls is trivial. I do not care who your family was, where you lived, or what life you had before me,” he forced her to look into his eyes with a sharp tug, intending his point to be made thoroughly and without question. “All you have now is me.”

Tears blurred her sight, “I will find my way out.”

Ceran’s hips jerked up roughly into hers, making Rose gasp at the blunt head of his cock locked firmly against her tender cervix. Grinding his groin against her clit, he sought to distract her from her worry and the hate in her heart. 

Such feelings did not bode well with him and if he had to coerce her with sexual gratification, he would.


End file.
